New Ayumu and Hiyono
by manimeme
Summary: What happens after they have solved the mystery about the blade children? and it seems that something has changed in Ayumu and also, some changes also happened to Hiyono. Find out! Contains spoiler in anime and manga
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fellow fanfiction readers!

this is my very very first time writing a fanfiction, so i really don't know if it can give you a good time while reading this. i'll be more than happy if you give comments and reviews about my story.

i do not own spiral suiri no kizuna. but i really like Ayumu and Hiyono. they're always giving me that "kilig" factor whenever i see the two of them together. so i just feel like making a story about them in my own way. because i really don't like the ending of the manga.

but oh well, i'm just a frustrated writer. i just write according to my imaginations and such.

and here it is! chapter 1... i really hope you'll enjoy and stick to my story till the end. thank you all.

It's almost been a year. The case involving the Blade Children has already been resolved by of course none other than the young detective Narumi Ayumu and his partner-in-crime the best information gatherer, Yuizaki Hiyono. The Blade Children are now living w/ tranquility and enjoying their high school life. And that also applies to Ayumu and Hiyono. But now that the predicament has been settled, will they still hang-out w/ each other, do things that will irritate each other like they always did in the past? The answer to that question will depend on Ayumu and it seems that she has nothing to worry about that cause Ayumu still hangs-out w/ her. Ofcourse he will. Why not? They had always been together. They've already faced trouble, threatening cases and even death itself. They had been through a lot hand-in-hand. They were bestfriends, partners, and an undefeatable tag-team in solving cases, a perfect pair. But Hiyono had been pondering about her relationship w/ Ayumu. Sure they were friends, but will they just remain like that forever? She sighed on that thought. She always had a special place in her heart for Ayumu, in fact she is in love w/ him. But she doubted that her feelings will be reciprocated. By Ayumu? Probably never. That's the depressing part in it. She's always saying that love has nothing to ask for in return, but will she always lived up to that statement of hers? No she can't. Even her fragile heart can't take that. She too has her limits. She had always known that Ayumu could never love her back. He always treated her coldly, as if she is nothing to him and he seldom shows that he cares for her. Maybe of course he does, but that's only because he doesn't want anyone to be in jeopardy because of him, and that's all there is to it. And the most hurting truth is that he is inlove w/ his sisiter-in-law Madoka. She is his first love and probably his last too.

She wept remembering all that she heard that day. Yes that certain day when Ayumu confessed to Madoka. Her world was nearly crashed after that. Ayumu loved her brother's wife as a woman for 3 years. She could never replace her in his heart, that's what she thought. Yeah, that's right, she can't now afford to still stick to her affection for Ayumu, because it will just deepen her heartbreak. So she made a fixed decision that she will cast away all her feelings for Ayumu. Hiyono decided to move on for good. It's now time to think about her own self. She doesn't want to look stupid again because of Ayumu. That's her firm resolution. So that night, she cried her eyes out to unleash all her unpleasant feelings.

She started a new day the next morning. She now felt better. She went to school wearing her usual jolly façade. After classes, she made her way to the newspaper club room and work on her computer. Minutes passed, Ayumu entered the room, but Hiyono didn't even bother to look at him. Ayumu just sat there w/ his cookbook in his hands. Usually, he was greeted by Hiyono's loud mouth, but today it's strange that she doesn't seem so attentive to him. _'Heh!' _Ayumu shrugged. He's stealing glances at her from the corner of his chocolate-coloured eyes. He observed her intently w/ a feeling of? Who knows. Nobody knows what this guy is thinking.

Then the honey-haired girl suddenly jumped from her chair as she finished her work and was startled to see Ayumu there. "Oh Ayumu, I didn't know you were here. I was so occupied w/ my work cause you know, our stout principal gave me a lot of work to do, I haven't even eaten my lunch yet. Plus, because of this tiring work, I haven't got a chance to steal your bentou. Ah shoot! I shouldn't say this in front of you. Baka Hiyono…"

'_She's so noisy as ever'_ Ayumu thought while not listening to Hiyono's blabbering.

"Hey Ayumu! Are you listening to me?"

"Not really." The brunette answered her inactively.

"Then why are you here?!"

"Killing time." There was his usual short but blunt answer. Ayumu always answers her bluntly and sometimes harshly. That's how he was, a stoic, cool, nonchalant bishounen.

"Hmph!" the girl moues while looking at him w/ vexed eyes. Ayumu smirked at her then went out of the room.

Hiyono widened her eyes as she was overwhelmed w/ rage. "Why that Ayumu! He never really changed!"


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Hiyono's mom informed her a shocking news.

"Hiyono dear, I'm assigned by my boss to work on America and I will be there for more than a year."

"What?!" Hiyono yelled surprised. "You will leave me alone here mom?"

"Oh don't worry my dear, I'll have you live on my friend's home." Her mother smiled at her sweetly.

"eeh? You'll let me live in someone else's house that I don't even know? Mom?"

"Don't worry Hiyono, he's a good person that I can put my trust on."

Hiyono sighed in defeat. But she has faith in her mother. She always wants the best for daughter. She never puts her in a pinch. "OK mom, if that's the only choice I have." Then she smiled at her pretty middle-aged mom.

"I knew you'd understand" then she gave her daughter a peck on the forehead.

Meanwhile, at Narumi household, Narumi Kiyotaka announced, "Madoka, Ayumu, my good companion's musume will be living here w/ us so be nice to her especially you Ayumu." Kiyotaka glared at his younger brother.

"Whatever", was his only response.

"Wow! Really?!" Madoka blurted out w/ joy. "That sounds wonderful Kiyotaka, I've always wanted an imouto, so don't worry about Ayumu, I'll handle him.

"It's not like I'm going to do some bad things to some girl that I don't even know and I don't even like." Ayumu said sarcastically.

That same evening, Hiyono already finished packing her belongings, for her mom's departure is tomorrow.

…***…

The caramel eyed girl is in the newspaper club room chatting w/ the 3 blade children. "Really Hiyono? Isn't that a good thing?" The silver-haired girl pronounced enthusiastically. "Probably you'll meet your soulmate there!"

"Soulmate? I'm not actually into it now." Hiyono remarked.

"Oh are you sure jou-chan?" The red-haired boy teased. "How about your beloved Ayumu?"

"Ayumu? What about him?' Hiyono asked cluelessly.

"Don't play dumb hiyo-chan" the tall girl advised her. Hiyono let out a petulant expression and started explaining herself…

"What! Really Hiyono?!" Rio bellowed.

"Well yes." Answered the hesitant Hiyono.

"You are going to give-up just like that?" Ryoko asked seemingly concerned.

"Guys you already know what is our situation and relationship is like don't you? And you also know who he's in love w/." the 3 looked at each other w/ hopeless eyes.

"Well I think that really is the right thing to do Hiyono. Damn that Narumi-otouto!" Rio added angrily. But Hiyono just smiled at her. "We can't do anything about that."

A/N: Personally, i really don't know what has gotten into me when i wrote this chapter. it's somewhat... i don't know? somewhat forward? yeah and a very fast development too. there's not much details but i guess i was able to express it in their dialogues.

and again, thank you so much readers!


	3. Chapter 3

…***…

It's now time for Hiyono to depart from her house and to move on w/ her new life in her mom's friend's house. On her way, she's dozing off thinking what will be awaiting her. What kind of life she'll have now w/out her mom and living in someone's house? '_What kind of people are they? Will I be able to get along w/ them? Do they have a baby that I can play w/? Or an older woman that can be my onee-chan?'_ She giggled at her thoughts. She's now enlivened to meet them, that she didn't notice that she's already at the front door of the house.

'_This house seems familiar.' _She thought unsurely. '_Oh well.' _Then she knocked w/out hesitation.

Inside the house, there they are, the 2 of them waiting except for Ayumu, he seems to be not so thrilled to meet this new girl.

"Hey Ayumu come here, let's welcome her together!" Madoka reprimanded him. Ayumu just followed her reluctantly. Kiyotaka opened the door, and here comes the shocked and astounded Hiyono.

'_Eh? Wha? Why am I here in Ayumu's house?' _She was so perplexed. Ayumu's a little bit surprised too but he smiled inside of him.

"Oh sorry, I knocked at the wrong door, sorry for the disturbance." Then Hiyono hurriedly left, but Kiyotaka hold her back.

"No Yuizaki Hiyono, you did knock to the right house. I'm your mother's friend."

"Really?!, if that's the case then, get inside here Hiyono." Madoka excitedly said while taking a hold of Hiyono's hand. "I'm happier now knowing that you will be living here w/ us Hiyono." Madoka chuckled. "Ayumu! Aren't you satisfied that Hiyono will live together w/ us now?"

"Ah not really." replied Ayumu.

Hiyono just ignored him. Or she will not be able to hold back her aggravation. '_hmph!'_

"Why not?" the older Narumi asked deviously.

Ayumu glared at him and said, "Well now that she's here, I have to deal w/ two loudmouths and glutton."

Hiyono massaged her temples in order to lessen her angry nerves.

"Why you Ayumu, how dare you say that?!" thundered the bad-tempered Madoka. "I'm so sorry Hiyono, he's always like that." Madoka turned to her w/ sweet sparkling eyes.

"That's alright, I'm already used to his twisted attitude." Hiyono smiled devilishly to Ayumu.

"Yeah? Let's see about that." Ayumu smiled as he leaned his head closer to Hiyono's.

Hiyono can feel her cheeks are getting feverish w/ the mixed feeling of embarrassed and mad. '_What's wrong w/ this guy?! Is he picking on me? Well I'm not gonna let him do his way on me!'_ Hiyono thought madly!

…***…

Sunrise came and the 2 teenagers were about to go to school when Hiyono suddenly asked Ayumu, "Ne Ayumu, is it ok w/ you if we go to school together? I mean, aren't you flustered by this?"

Ayumu looked at her w/ straight face, "Right, since I don't want to be seen going to school together w/ you."

"Wha! Well I feel the same way too!" and Hiyono walked briskly ahead of Ayumu.

At school, the 3 blade children were shocked and at the same time, interested too for they know that there will be some developments in Ayumu and Hiyono's relationship. '_Kyaah!'_ screamed Rio's mind. '_This is gonna be interesting. Hihihi.'_

While lunchbreaks are going on, Kouseke approached the auburn-haired guy. "Yo, little Narumi, I heard you and jou-chan are now living under the same roof?" he said while grinning widely.

"So what?" Ayumu just threw him a stern look.

"Whoa you've got quite a face there. It's good for you, you know. Now you can show what you truly feel to jou-chan." Kouseke teased.

"Worry about yourself on how you're gonna make it w/ your 'imouto'", Ayumu said cunningly at him.

"Gah!" Kouseke gasp, "You little, I'm not making it out w/ Ryoko!" he spat, but Ayumu already left him.

…***…

"Hey Hiyo-chan, aren't you happy?" Ryoko teased her.

"Eh? Why are you asking me that? I'm always happy!" Hiyono replied her w/ a jocund face while humming a song.

"I'm not talking about your usual abnormal happiness. What I mean is that you are now living w/ Narumi-otouto, you can be w/ him now more often."

"..? Ryoko, even if that's the situation, still, nothing will change, sis Madoka is also w/ us so.." the caramel-eyed girl said plainly.

"But Hiyono, now that there's a chance, are you still not going to make a move?" Rio looked at her w/ sad eyes.

"You know Rio, I'm always the one who's making the first move, and I always look stupid doing that. I'm always the one chasing him. I'm just a human so I also have my limits. I'm tired of having feelings for Ayumu already, I now want to think about myself more."

"Hiyono is that really you? The Hiyono I know is very positive, exuberant, always believing in little Narumi and don't easily gives-up." The little girl reminded her.

"Rio, I'm still me. The cheerful, optimistic, easy-going journalist. Your friend!" Hiyono exclaimed merrily. "But the only thing that has changed is my feelings towards Ayumu, that's all." Hiyono sighed and smiled faintly.

"Ok we understand you." The tall brunette assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Evening. At Narumi residence, Ayumu is preparing their supper while Hiyono set foot on the kitchen, "Oh hey Ayumu, are making dinner now? Ok I'll help you!" Hiyono said.

Ayumu frowned as he hears Hiyono sings joyfully. "No."

"Eh? Why not?"

"You'll just ruin the food."

"I'm not that clumsy!"

"Yes you are." Ayumu stated bluntly.

Hiyono pouted "ok! I won't ever ever help you!"

"That's way better."

Hiyono then stormed out of the kitchen. "Why is he always like that? Darn Ayumu!"

"What's wrong Hiyono-chan?" the worried Madoka asked the honey-haired Hiyono. No answer. "Is it Ayumu?"

Hiyono sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry about that poker-faced guy, he's really like his brother, only that Kiyotaka is nicer and can show his emotions."

"I thought Ayumu has opened up w/ you?" Hiyono asked confused.

"Yeah he does sometimes, but shortly before the incident of the blade children has been resolved; it seems that something about him has changed."

"Eh? What kind of change?"

"huhn." The older woman just shooked her head.

…***…

Hiyono found Ayumu sleeping in her clubroom, and then something came up w/ her head. She poked Ayumu's cheeks, pinched his nose and tied Ayumu's hair! She's really crazy sometimes.

Ayumu woked up annoyed. "What do you think you are doing?" Ayumu questioned Hiyono calmly, but somewhat mad.

Hiyono giggled "Nothing, I just find it fun playing w/ your sleeping face." Hiyono's giggles became louder.

"I'm not happy about it."

"I know I just want to tease you. Teehee!"

Ayumu looked at Hiyono w/ his famous expressionless face then he leaned closer to her, and rested his head on her collarbone. Hiyono blushed in surprise that she doesn't know how to react in his sudden gesture. "W-wha, wh-what are y-you d-doing A-A-Ayumu?" she can't get her words straight.

"Sleeping, since you already disturbed my nap."

"Then why are you sleeping on my chest?!" Hiyono said frantically.

"Cause I feel like it."

"What?!" But Hiyono can't do a thing now since Ayumu is now already in his slumber.

Then shortly, the 3 geniuses showed up and gasp, to what they saw before their very eyes. "Kyaah! Am I dreaming? Please don't wake me up!" Rio shouted animatedly.

"No, no, Rio, it's not what you think!"

"Oh is that so Hiyo-chan? Then why is Narumi-otouto is sleeping so close to you?"

"This is because.."

"Oh I can see that little Narumi is now showing his feelings for you huh. That sly fox." Kouseke cut her words.

"I said it's not what you think and what feelings for me are you talking about? He's just getting his revenge on me for pestering him in his precious sleep!"

"Ok ok, just don't get so worked up. You're blushing you know." The brunette girl told her.

"Eh no I'm not!" Hiyono is now more uncomfortable.

…***…

While Ayumu is comfortably sleeping on Hiyono's neckline, he can inhale Hiyono's ambrosial scent. He doesn't know why, but this girl's fragrant calms him. It's drawing him closer to the girl and makes him want her redolence more. Unconsciously, he's clinging more closely to Hiyono that it makes her extra tense.

'_What i-is he do-doing? Is he having a nightmare? Oh my, what am I going to do w/ him?'_

"Ayumu wake up! Don't be let your nightmare consume you!" Hiyono cried out perturbed. Seriously, Hiyono is quite dope at times.

"Ugh," the boy groaned. "Let me sleep for a little while."

"Eh? But you have slept long enough."

"I'm not satisfied yet."

'_Is Ayumu sick? He's normally not like this. I've never been this close to him except that time when he borrowed my shoulder to nap but not as intimate as this. And yeah, he did embrace me that one time, but, this time really feels different. Is he dreaming me as Madoka-nee?' _she sighed. '_Yeah no doubt.'_

When Ayumu finally woke up, he was greeted by Hiyono's charming smile. He had to admit, he's always entranced by this girl's captivating smile. But he never showed it to anyone.

"Well did you have a good nap? Did you have a pleasant dream?" she smiled childishly. "I presumed you dreamt about Madoka-nee?"

Ayumu was taken aback by what he had heard and a little ticked off too. Why did Hiyono suddenly mentioned Madoka's name out of nowhere? Is it to irritate him? Well he is now.

"No, I had a distressing dream."

"Eeh? Doushite?"

"Cause you showed up in my dreams."

"What?! After you used me for your sleep?"

Ayumu murmured something under his breath and walked away not paying attention to the honey-haired girl. And Hiyono followed him while yelling at him but Ayumu just keeps on ignoring her until they reached their home. Hiyono keeps nagging him, but still, he acts as if she does not exist.


	5. Chapter 5

…***…

Having a free time after their lunch, the two bishoujos in Narumi household were having an intriguing conversation inside the younger girl's room. Ayumu's room is right beside Hiyono's room so he can hear every single word, every little titters and chortles coming from their boisterous but cute voices. They were talking about some girlish stuff, especially every shoujo's favorite topic, love. Ayumu can't stand hearing it. Even if he covers his annoyed pair of ears, still…tsk!. So he better got out of his room and directly went to kill time in the living room. And there he found Kiyotaka leisurely watching TV.

"Yo otouto, what brings you here? His aniki pulled a clown-faced façade.

"Stop it. It's gross."

"Can't you be a little nicer?"

"Why should I? I'm not in the mood now."

"Why is that?"

"Those loud girls up there." Ayumu winced.

"Ah, they were in Hiyono's room right? They probably were talking about some mushy stuff."

"Yeah right."

"So tell me, what do you think of Hiyono-chan?"

Ayumu looked at him for a second and answered, "Annoying, blabber-mouthed, exuberant and a psychopath." Ayumu stated plainly, his expression not fluctuating.

"You're really harsh on her." Kiyotaka now has a sober face. "Or the way you truly feel for her is the other way around? I wonder."

Ayumu throwed him daggerlooks. "What are you trying to say?"

"Hmm? What I'm trying to say is you. Are. In. love. With. Hiyono."

"That's crap."

"Don't try hiding it from me Ayumu. I know you from the tips of your toes to the tips of your hair. You're my little brother after all."

Ayumu groaned. "What makes you think that I like that psychotic girl?"

"Want me to tell you from 1, 2, 3? Kiyotaka said w/ beaming smile.

Ayumu pulled a face and got out of the house. "Stupid brother. Stupid house."

…***…

I'ts already nightfall when he decided to return to the place where a bunch of crazy people can be found.

"Oh! Ayumu, where have you been? Dinner's ready now." His sis-in-law welcomed him.

"…. Just went out to detach from you lunatic trio."

"hm? . . . what?! Who are you referring to as the lunatic trio? Huh! Ayumu?!"

"Who else."

"Don't be mad at him Madoka. We just had a juicy talk recently this afternoon about his feelings, and he won't admit it, that's why he's like that." Kiyotaka interrupted.

"Ooh.." Madoka calmed down.

"Honestly Ayumu? So who's this new girl that you have feelings for?" Hiyono asked him.

Ayumu got annoyed and didn't answer her.

"Hey Ayumu tell me! You can trust me." Hiyono insisted.

Ayumu looked at her w/ pensive face. His eyes full of undefined emotions as he gazed into the girl's eyes. Then it turned into a gentle look and Hiyono can't help but to be fascinated by this, since Ayumu never showed her this kind of gentle expression before. But she rebuked herself. She already made a resolve not to be taken again by Ayumu. So she instantly averted her eyes from Ayumu.

"I'm hungry! Let's have our dinner now, shall we?" Hiyono instantaneously changed the awkward atmosphere.

Ayumu was intrigued by Hiyono's odd behavior. '_So now, she's avoiding me. Let's see how far she can do that.'_

And some playful thoughts popped into his mind. Ayumu now has something interesting that he wants to do. A sly smile has formed inside his mischievous mind, thinking that this will entertain him. Ofcourse it's fun for him because it involves Hiyono. The psychopath, as what he sees her. But, but, but, this psychotic girl always amuses him and can always move his stone heart. But Hiyono has no idea about her stand to Ayumu's mind and heart. Well, you know, Ayumu never really showed these feelings for her. But why? What's stopping him to do so? Is it because he still has affection for his sis-in-law? Perhaps. Oh but wait, or is it just his ego? That he doesn't want to admit that this certain stupid girl has captured his heart? That behind his devil-may-care attitude, he really cares for her and cherishes her? Or much higher, that he loves her? No one knows except he himself only.

And so.. That night after their dinner, the honey-haired girl volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Good, atleast you have some use here in the house." The brunette remarked.

"Huh? For your information, I can do all the household chores Ayumu." Hiyono defensed herself.

"Did you just say All Household Chores? Did I hear you right?"

"Um, well, u-um… except for cooking.. but that's an exception!" she spat.

"How's that an exception? It must be the most important thing a Real Girl should learn. Knowing how to cook." Ayumu looked at her w/ badgering eyes.

Hiyono's demeanor alters whenever Ayumu looked at her eye to eye and everytime he'll said something mocking to her. Ayumu has his usual deadpan front but deep inside, he's enjoying this, because he can see Hiyono's different facial expressions and gestures. '_I never thought teasing her could be this so much fun.'_

"Are you saying that I'm not a fine lady?" Hiyono looked at him w/ wide eyes.

"Pfft!" Ayumu hold his laughter.

Hiyono's aggravation leveled up. "Are you mocking me Ayumu? Hmph! Ok fine. I already know that Madoka-nee is the only one you see as a woman."

There she goes again. Bringing up Madoka's name in front of Ayumu. And the boy can't help but to be abraded.

The auburn-haired guy stared at her w/ half-lidded eyes. "What nonsense are you saying?"

"It's not stupid. I know that you're in love w/ Madoka-nee."

Ayumu didn't respond, but is still staring at her w/ grim face, telling her to continue.

"Well, I heard you confess to Madoka-nee at the hospital."

'_This stupid girl, she's eavesdropping at that time?' _ He thought.

"Am I right Ayumu?" Hiyono chortled. "Well tell me, you still have devotion for her don't you?"

Ayumu shifted his head disturbingly. "Not anymore." Ayumu answered her for he knows that she'll just bother him more if he doesn't give her an exact statement.

His answer made the girl open-mouthed. "Eh? Come on Ayumu, don't pretend that you're not, cause I know that…"

"Didn't I say I'm not in-love w/ her anymore?" Ayumu cut her.

Hiyono was taken aback by Ayumu. '_Why does he seem so mad? I'm just asking him.'_

"But why?" Hiyono seems not so convinced w/ his answer.

"It just happened."

"That's impossible! You loved her for 3 years and it just happened that you're not in-love w/ her anymore? There must be some reason."

Ayumu now is at his limits. He cornered Hiyono and pinned her on the wall to shut her up. Hiyono stiffened and her heart skipped a beat by what Ayumu did to her. "I'm not obliged to tell you, do I?"

Hiyono was hurt. That's right. She doesn't need to know. It's not like he's bind to tell her everything. After all, she's nothing to him. This thought always puts her down. She deviated her head, her fringes covering her eyes. But still, Ayumu can discern her hurt expression. Then Kiyotaka and Madoka entered the Dining room. "Ooh, what's with this scene? Are you two making out?" Kiyotaka sneered at the two.

"Uh, were not!" the girl answered back. Ayumu backed off and released her from his grasp.

"Then why are you two so close w/ each other?" Madoka asked.

Both didn't respond for a moment. Since Madoka was the subject of their talk and the reason why they came into this situation.

"Now, now, Madoka, they won't answer because they're still shy." Kiyotaka throwed Ayumu a beaming look. Ayumu furrowed his brows for he knows what his older brother is thinking. Then he walked out of the room w/ his don't-talk-to-me aura. And Hiyono continued washing the dishes.

…***…

Bedtime and the caramel-eyed girl was still awake. Her conversation w/ Ayumu recently this night is what's lingering on her mind. '_Is what Ayumu said really the truth? That he's not in-love w/ Madoka-nee anymore?' _She sighed. '_I know that can't be true.'_ Then instantly, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The succeeding daylight, during lunchbreak, the 3 girls were at their usual commonplace. The newspaper club room. They were babbling about some offbeat topics that are out of this world. They're geniuses afterall. Above normal. Whoops. And until one of the girls altered the subject into their favorite, The Ayu-Hiyo Love. Even though Hiyono already ordered them to stop nagging her about him because there's no way, love would grow between them. And will never be. Not a chance. That is what Hiyono always thought.

"But Hiyono, you're already living w/ them for 2 weeks. Is there no still development betwixt the two of you?" inquired the silver-haired.

"I already make you know that Ayumu will never come to love me."

"I don't believe that!" Rio insisted.

Hiyono sighed. "But yesterday, he said that he doesn't love Madoka-nee anymore."

Rio and Ryoko jumped in gaiety from what they heard. "See! I told you Hiyono!" Rio noted.

"But that doesn't mean that he'll like me now, besides, I don't believe in what he had said yesterday. Maybe he just said that to keep me from bothering him more."

"Hiyo-chan, I don't think little Narumi would lie about that." The tall brunette commented.

"You two, why are you always forcing me on Ayumu?"The honey-haired glared at the two w/ half-lidded eyes.

"Eh? Umm, cause we can see that there's a special bond between the two of you that no one could break. Plus, you really look good together! Kyaahh!" Rio elatedly screamed.

"Yeah that's right Hiyo-chan. It's like you two were a perfect match made from heaven."

"Ok, ok, let's get this straight. Even though that's what you see from the both of us, it's still useless. Because it's unimaginable that Ayumu will love me!" Hiyono clamored furiously.

"Ehem!" A spiky red-haired boy cut in.

And the 3 were startled to see the two boys standing at the door. They were so engrossed at their argument that they weren't aware that they were in there. And as for the guys, they were there the whole time so they all heard what the girls were prattling about.

"How long were you two standing there?" Rio questioned them.

"Uh, the whole time?" Kouseke still can't absorb all the things that he heard from them.

"D-Did y-you heard what we were talking about?" Hiyono asked unsettlingly.

"Do you still need to ask, stupid." Ayumu rolled his eyes.

Ayumu now is exasperated again. By Hiyono ofcourse. Why does this woman always gets on his nerve w/out her even knowing. The statements that Hiyono said is still echoing inside his head and it makes him more disgruntled. So that's the reason why she's acting that way towards him. That she's not so caught up by him anymore, that sometimes, she's avoiding his gaze. Because she already gave-up on him. Because she thinks that he will never love her back.

Ayumu moved forward towards Hyiono w/ his indistinguishable aura, making Hiyono backed off her feet. But still, Ayumu is taking a step coming to her. And that leaves Hiyono trapped on the edge of the table.

"A-Ayumu?" Hiyono was confused from Ayumu is trying to do.

Ayumu held Hiyono's hand side-by-side, pressing it on the table so that she can't break free from his clutch. He budged his head closer to Hiyono's and blew air to the lass' ear.

The young woman's cheeks turn red in disbelief. "E-eh? What are you doing Ayumu?" the lady asked fumingly. Her forehead wrinkled. But the lad just gaze at her w/ naughty look and abruptly kissed her nose. And then, walked out of the room w/ a complacent look on his face. And leaves the four flabbergasted.

"A-ano? Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Ryoko broke the ice.

"Kyaah! That's what I'm telling you Hiyono! Do you believe in me now?" Rio vigorously holds Hiyono's hand.

"Yeah, yeah jou-chan." Kouseke added.

"No! He's just teasing me. What's his problem anyway?!" Hiyono stamped her feet. "Anyway, I'm hungry! Can I have your bentos please? Pretty please?" Hiyono's mood suddenly reverted back to her usual ravenous face. The 3 let out a defeated sighed. Haaaaaiiii..

…***…

The school bell rung, as the classes ended. Bored students got out of their own classrooms only to do their after-classes businesses. The glasses youngster makes advances to the other bishounen.

"Yo Narumi-otouto!"

Ayumu looked back at him w/ a not so pleasing look. "What do you want?"

"Come on, don't be like that. I just want to congratulate you for finally making a move on jou-chan!"

But Ayumu didn't respond and walked away from him. Kouseke tried to hold him back until he got a sight of Hiyono talking to some unknown guy. "Hey Narumi!" he called.

"What?" Ayumu now seems annoyed.

"Don't give me that look. I'll show you something interesting." And he pointed at the direction where Hiyono and that guy is.

"So what about that?"

"Aren't you alarmed by that? Jou-chan talking to another guy?" and he pulled Ayumu w/ him and hide to listen to what the two were talking about.

"Yuizaki-san! I like you. Please go out w/ me." The guy confessed to the caramel-eyed lass.

"Eh? You like me? How come?" Hiyono disbelievingly asked.

"Well, the first time I saw you, you were w/ Narumi and you were always smiling. And I was captivated by your beautiful smile. I can't help but fall in love w/ you." The man said nervously. (By the way, this guy is Ayumu's classmate.) "But I thought you were going out w/ Narumi so I never approached you nor befriended you. But now I noticed that you're not always w/ him anymore so I thought this might be a chance for me. Cause you know, I… I really like you Yuizaki-san."

"This guy has some guts huh." Ayumu said while observing them w/ a grim, irked, or? Look on his face. Hmm. Kouseke just nodded, for he too can't believe that someone seriously tried to confess to Hiyono so boldly.

"Ah eh, thanks for liking me but I can't accept your feelings for me. I'm sorry." The girl said frankly.

"Why? Do you already have someone you like?"

Hiyono didn't answer him.

"It's okay. But can we atleast be friends?"

"Ofcourse! Why not." Hiyono smiled childishly.

"Really? Thank you Yuizaki-san! I'm really happy even if were just friends, atleast, I can be w/ you now more often."

"Eh? Haha. You're an odd one." Hiyono chuckled.

Kouseke peered at Ayumu from the corner of his cat-like green eyes, examining his expressions, and he can see that Ayumu is somewhat bothered and jealous? '_Hmmm.' _ He smirked.

"What do you think Narumi? Jou-chan now has someone that sincerely likes her. Aren't you still going to make an obvious move on her? She will be stolen from you."

Ayumu frowned. "Like I care." And he walked ahead of Kouseke.

Kouseke unenthusiastically followed him. "Man, he's really not honest w/ his feelings."

"Umm, Yuizaki-san? Can I join the newspaper club?" the guy asked shyly.

"Are you sure? Why ofcourse! You'll really help me a lot. And since you want to join my club, I'm going to make you the vice president." Hiyono boisterously patted the guy's shoulder repeatedly.

"Uh really? Geez, thanks. You're really a cheerful one."

"I really am! Now, come. Let's go to our clubroom. I'm going to teach you the basics, in order for you to become the best assistant for me. But gathering information is my specialty, so it's a secret!" Hiyono winked.

"I'll be on your stead." Then he followed Hiyono's lead to the clubroom.

"Ah! Wait! You're about to become a member of my club but you haven't even told me your name."

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot. I kinda got carried away. I'm Murasaki. Murasaki Takashi."

"Well then, Welcome to the newspaper club vice-president Takashi-san!" Hiyono welcomed him warmly into her little clubroom.

…***…

"Madoka-nee! Madoka-nee! I have something to tell you!" The braided lady burst out to the living room.

"What is it Hiyono-chan? You seem to be in good spirits today. Did something good happened?" The black-haired woman asked her while taking a sip on her tea.

"Yes! Very good! Someone joined my club! Can you imagine it?" exclaimed the overjoyed Hiyono.

"Wow! Really Hiyono-chan? It's good for you then!"

"Yes it certainly is! So I made him the vice-president straight away."

"Ofcourse you'll do that. You don't have any other constituent after all." A certain auburn-haired lad butted in.

Ayumu is on the dining table gulping down his self-made tea. Their dining and living room are just next w/ each other and no wall to separate it, that's why he's able to hear Hiyono's annoying yellings. He's saying something under his breath that's probably concerning Hiyono, but not directly looking at her. And ofcourse he's wearing his stone-faced countenance.

"What did you say Ayumu?" Hiyono glared at him.

"And I heard that guy actually confessed to someone like you."

This guy's certainly pissing her off. Or is he the one who's pissed w/ all this commotion about the guy who just confessed and joined in Hiyono's club?

"Honestly Hiyono-chan? Someone confessed to you? You're really are my imouto! It's because of your admirable beauty!" Madoka embraced the girl tightly.

"Heh." Ayumu scoffed.

Hiyono can't help but to be infuriated again, by none other than Ayumu. He's obviously mocking her face-to-face.

"Don't mind him Hiyono-chan. Come on, sit here w/ me. I want to hear all the details." The older woman pulled her to the sofa.

Ayumu can't stand hearing what they were talking about and all these juicy details that Madoka is babbling about. But to him, it's all moronic and stupid. So he stormed out of the dining room.

Halfway to his own room, he bumped into a sturdy good-looking man that's older than him for almost ten years. "Whoa Ayumu, what's w/ that look?" his aniki Kiyotaka asked.

"Nothing."

"You seem kinda pissed off about something?" Kiyotaka grinned.

"You're already aging. You're imagining things." And w/ that, he walked past his brother and shut himself in his room.

Kiyotaka can hear some high-pitched voices and figured out that the ladies in his house are having a mushy chit-chat again. So he went to see what they were talking about.

"What's up?" He intervened w/ the girls.

"Oh there you are Kiyotaka! Come here, I'll tell you something..!"

So Madoka, out of excitement, informed his husband all that's happened to Hiyono.

"Oh, so that's why." was the only thing he said.

The two girls were mystified and looked at each other in confusion. "What are you mumbling about?" his wife asked.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

'_That guy, he now can't hide his true feelings very well huh. I wonder what he'll do next. Things between these two youngsters are getting interesting. I might as well tell Madoka about this. I'm sure she'll get exhilarated too.' _Kiyotaka thought, while a small sly smile is forming on the edge of his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

…***…

Everyone was shocked and flummoxed when they saw Hiyono w/ an unfamiliar guy. Even Kouseke was completely puzzled why that guy is w/ Hiyono again even though he heard her well that she already rejected him yesterday. So why? And it seems that they were so close w/ each other that she even let him in the clubroom. And she seems to be teaching him something. And what confused them the most is that Hiyono's really buoyant while coaching that boy. Her eyes are even glowing w/ excitement. And just then, Kouseke saw Ayumu passing by, so he immediately tugs him to the clubroom and pointed at the two w/ wide confused look.

Ayumu shrugged. "Why are you overreacting?"

"Yes I am, so why are you not?"

"It just happened that I'm not like you."

"Narumi! Don't you get the seriousness of the situation here?" just look at them!" Ryoko reminded him.

"Oh give me break. You're all stupidly overreacting and you're all dragging me into it." He frowned.

"Why? Aren't you concerned at all? If you keep acting like that, she'll be stolen away from you in an instant."

Ayumu winced as he looked down on the small girl w/ pigtailed silver long hair.

"Oh you guys are here already?" The topic of their discussion broke the tension between them.

"Come here, I'm going to introduce you to this fellow here w/ me!" the braided girl invited them w/ an overly energetic spirit.

The 3 entered the room immediately for they were so eager to know who this guy is and what the hell are going on in their clubroom. Uh, correction, in Hiyono's clubroom. Rio pulled Ayumu and he reluctantly entered the room. He already knew who that guy is, for the fact that he is his classmate who confessed to Hiyono and even became a member in her club the other day. And he will be sick to hear it all over again. He's even plastered about it.

"This guy here beside me, is Murasaki Takashi-san! He joined my club just recently and he is now my vice-president and my assistant! So he will be here always now to help me w/ my projects, and I hope that every one of you can get along w him. That's all!" Hiyono unusually introduced him w/ a seemingly over elatedness. Well, she's just still happy that someone actually is willing to join her club.

"Um, well, please take care of me." The Murasaki guy politely bowed before them.

The 3 dropped their jaw and can't respond properly for they can't believe these abrupt happenings. They just stared at the boy.

He has a moss-colored hair w/ a tangerine-like colored eye. His hair is not so spiky like Ayumu but his one-sided bangs are almost covering half of his forehead. And he has quite expressive eyes. He has some looks too, but he obviously no competition on Ayumu's stunning looks and features. And he's just a bit taller than Hiyono.

"Oh Narumi, you're here too?" Takashi suddenly broke the awkward silence in the room.

"Oh you know Ayumu?" the braided girl asked.

"Uh yeah, were classmates."

"Is that so? Then, that's good! That makes it easier for the both of you to get along." The lass clapped her hands gleefully.

"Uh, but were not that close." Takashi tapped the back of his head.

"That's okay! You'll get close eventually." Hiyono giggled.

'_Probably not nor never.'_ The 3 blade children have the same thoughts.

"Hey Murasaki, what exactly did you like in this crazy, loud-mouthed, scary chick?" Ayumu asked so bluntly and w/out hesitation.

Everyone laid their eyes on Ayumu in pure shock. The 3 can't believe that he actually said that! And in front of them! And what they can't believe the most is, he can say that w/ an inscrutable face. Well, Ayumu won't be Ayumu w/out that part of him. Especially towards Hiyono.

"Yuizaki-san is not that kind of girl." Murasaki answered back in behalf of Hiyono.

"Yes she is. You just don't know her well yet."

"Even if she is actually that kind of girl, my feelings for her won't change, cause unlike you, I can see her beautiful side." The blue-green haired guy declared firmly.

Hiyono is speechless from what she heard from Murasaki, but at the same time, she's mad at Ayumu too. Why did he have to say that in the first place?

Ayumu threw Murasaki a sharp look "Then you're an idiot." And w/ that, he managed to get out from the room.

Silence….

"Ah! Eh, uh, hehe! Let's go eat lunch now! Haha, Hyiono, I bet you're already hungry right? And, um, you two riiight?" Rio looked at the two w/ wide signalling them to lend her a hand in order to lighten the atmosphere again.

"Uh, yeah! My stomach is grumbling already." Kouske somewhat acted right.

"Murasaki-san, you can also come w/ us." Ryoko added.

"If it's okay w/ you."

"Ofcourse! Ofcourse.. Let's go now." Rio grabbed Hiyono's hands and pulled her gently out of the room.

Despite being silent, Hiyono is wondering what's up w/ Ayumu just now? Why is he acting like that? Like a jealous brat. He even called Takashi an idiot. But w/out their knowing, Ayumu calling Takashi an idiot, has a deeper meaning..

…***…

After classes..

"Are you okay Hiyono? Don't let what Narumi-otouto said get into you." The little girl said w/ sympathizing eyes, seeing that Hiyono is so quiet about it.

"Don't worry Rio, I won't let it affect me, I'm already used to him treating me that way." Hiyono smiled at her faintly. "Uh sorry guys! I have to go on ahead of you; I remembered I have something that I still have to finish. See you all tomorrow!" Hiyono let out a gentle smile and disappeared before them.

"Poor Hiyono-chan. Damn little Narumi!" The short haired girl cried out.

"Hey what's up w/ those faces of yours? It seems that you're all agitated over something?" a good-looking man in his 30's showed up behind them.

"Oh it's you Kiyotaka!" Kouseke called out.

"We were just talking about your younger brother." Rio said w/ her arms crossed under her chest.

"Why is that? Did Ayumu cause you any problems?"

And they told him everything's that happened….

Kiyotaka sighed. "I'm not so surprised that he did that."

"Eh? Why?!" The 3 shouted in unison.

"Well, he's just jealous you know."

"So he did that out of jealousy?" Kouseke asked disbelievingly. "I didn't know that he had a cute part in him huh?" Kouseke chuckled.

"But how did you know all of these?" Ryoko asked, curious.

"Ayumu is my brother. I know how his mind works. And that also includes the girls he liked. I'm the one who told you that he's in love w/ Madoka in the past remember?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"And now, he's in love w/ Hiyono."

"Uhn." The 3 nodded w/ their hands on their jaw w/ an expression of slightly furrowed brows that signifies agreement.

"But for now, don't poke your noses so much in their situation. Let Ayumu take care of it. I know he has his ways on handling things."

"Yes he does but, in love? Can he really do it?" Rio asked distraught.

"Don't you have trust in Ayumu's capabilities?" Kiyotaka grinned.

"The girl is Hiyono, I'm sure he can and he will."

The 3 looked at each other; they can't seem to fathom Kiyotaka's notion. But then, they still concurred w/ him for they already have know-how of his accurate wisdom and knowledge.

"Ok then, let's enjoy monitoring and observing those two for now." The spiky red-haired opined.


	8. Chapter 8

…***…

Narumi Kiyotaka open the ref and scan for available ingredients for their dinner and that also includes Hiyono and Madoka's special large appetizer, favorite dishes and ofcourse desserts. But unluckily, their refrigerator happened to be empty.

He has to find a way to appease his spouse's huge appetite or else, she'll go berserk again. He plump himself on the couch and contemplate about on how he's gonna solve his problem w/out doing anything. (This lazy bum!) & poof! A brilliant idea popped inside his mind. '_hehe.'_

"Kiyotaka-niisan, what's for dinner? What help can I offer you?" Hiyono popped out of nowhere w/ her childish smile.

Kiyotaka smiled secretly. Oh come on, it looks like the first step in his plan has already solved itself! Everything's according to his plan. This will be easy.

"Yes Hiyono. Actually, I need someone to go out shopping for the ingredients I need." Kiyotaka gaped at her w/ his innocent look.

"Let me do it! I'm free anyways." The girl volunteered herself gleefully.

"You're a great help. Here's the list." "Oh Ayumu! Perfect timing. Accompany Hiyono to go shopping. It's already quite dark outside."

The young brunette scowled as he goes down the stairs. "Why don't you accompany her yourself?"

"Um, it's okay Kiyotaka-niisan. I can go by myself." The honey-haired then scuttle to the door.

"Wait Hiyono, I have to secure your safety while you're here in my care." Kiyotaka held Hiyono's arms tightly.

Something twitched on Ayumu's mind after seeing this.

"I don't know how to face your mom if something happens to you." Kiyotaka continued while holding on to Hiyono's arms. And this makes Ayumu agitated.

"You're my responsibility now."

"Enough of this drama already. Let's go." Ayumu snatched Hiyono's hands from his brother's grip and hauled her out of the house.

As the 2 disappeared, Kiyotaka let out a triumphant sigh while grinning widely. "I'm really great" was all that he muttered. And then he threw himself on the sofa to relax and to wait until they come back.

This cunning man. He accomplished 2 tasks in just a blink of an eye and even not putting much effort in it. He now doesn't have to worry about their dinner and at the same time; he brought Ayumu and Hiyono together. It's like killing 2 birds w/ one stone. And what's more? Even making Ayumu jealous.

Madoka got out from their room. Her scent is spreading all over the house for she just finished bathing. She noticed her husband relaxing in the couch w/ a complacent face. "What are you so happy about?" She questioned him w/ a gentle smile.

"You want to know?"

"Ofcourse I do! So come on, tell me."

"Ok, come sit here w/ me."

Madoka sat so close beside her partner. Then he abruptly leaned his head closer to hers attempting to kiss her. The woman blushed as she's avoiding his gaze. But the man holds her face to straighten her head, and gently, and slowly, his lips touch hers. It lasted for about 10 seconds. Surely, Kiyotaka misses to touch his wife. He's a man after all.

"You're so sly." Uttered the flustered Madoka.

"And tricky too."

The woman creased her brows and her forehead crinkled in wonderment.

"Well then, I shall tell you now…"

"Goodness! Why did you do that? What's your purpose?" shrieked the shocked Madoka.

"You're really slow. Can't you see that Ayumu is inlove w/ Hiyono?"

Madoka widened her eyes. "He is? Since when?"

Kiyotaka sighed. "You're like this too, when Ayumu still has feelings for you."

"Eh you knew?"

"Ofcourse. Who do you think I am? I know everything about Ayumu. I even know that he confessed to you."

Madoka is speechless. She shouldn't really underestimate his husband's aptness.

"Are you surprised that Ayumu now has someone he likes?"

"Well a little. But I'm not that surprised if it's Hiyono-chan. I mean, she's an excellent girl. She's the best partner for Ayumu. Plus, they really look so cute together!"

Madoka now is fired-up by all of this Ayumu-liking-Hiyono matter. But then, there's this question that she really is curious about. "When did he start liking Hiyono-chan?"

"Shortly before he had solved all the mysteries about the blade children and I."

"Really?! So that's why." She bawled. "There's an unexplainable change at him at that time."

"What sorts of change? Like he's not opening up to you more often? That he's acting all strange?"

No one should really downgrade this guy. He knows everything. Like a god. Does he have supernatural powers? No that's over exaggerating. He's just really gifted. No wonder that Ayumu is an equal match to him too.

"Why does everything I have to say, you already knew it?" Madoka said w/ a galled tone.

"Ofcourse I do, you're my wife and the only woman I love, so I know everything about you too. Is that bad?" Kiyotaka looked at her w/ a pleasant yet alluring smile.

Madoka flushed. "I never said that", while looking away from his husbands gaze.

"Ok then, what would you like to do after knowing about Hiyono and Ayumu?"

Madoka's face lightened up and looked up at her husband w/ an electrified face. "I'm so enlivened I don't know what to do! Ok, first, let's observe them from a distant and support them secretly. But if there will be some juicy and cheesy scenes from them, I want to capture it by a camera! And I want to make it an album. Waah.. This will be fun!" Madoka hollered w/ some rowdy behaviour.

Not so surprised by his wife's reactions, he already expected and calculated this. "So then, I'll buy you a camera…"

…***…

Concurrently..

Ayumu still is trawling Hiyono out in the streets and ofcourse while tightly holding her hands. But because he's dragging her, they're not walking side-by-side, but Hiyono behind him.

"Hey Ayumu! What are you doing?" shouted the caramel-eyed girl.

"Shut up."

"Didn't you say that you don't want to go w/ me?"

"I never said that."

"But your actions tell me that!" Hiyono glared at Ayumu, and at the same time, looks at her hands firmly grasp by Ayumu. "Hey are you listening to me?"

"Can't you shut that loud mouth of yours?" Ayumu frowned w/ an annoyed voice.

Hiyono flinched. "Why you-!"

"Were here." The auburn-haired lad said w/ an obvious forced effort just to shut Hiyono up.

They stood on the front of a grocery store filled w/, hmm, mouth-watering edibles and delicacies. And promptly, Hiyono's mood altered when she got a sight of these different nibbles. Her eyes were overwhelmed w/ shinning glitters. As she drool over by scrutinizing these foods.

The situation switched. Now, she's the one who's dragging Ayumu to the grocery store. Ayumu already foreseen that this will happen, so he just followed her quietly.

As they entered the mart, sweet food scents welcomed their noses. Hiyono gaped at these various pastries w/ a hungry look on her eyes.

"Do you have money for that? The money you have is just right for the ingredients."

Slowly, Hiyono turned her head to the guy w/ her and stare at him w/ a pleading, glittering, and jocund face. How can she make these kinds of assorted expressions at the same time? Well, she's Yuizaki Hiyono after all.

Ayumu pulled a face as he figured out not long before that this glutton girl wants him to pay for her foods. Hiyono smiled at him childishly as her eyes were saying that 'I really want to eat these stuffs'. And Ayumu, knowing that this girl will not stop bothering him until she gets what she wants, he reluctantly got his wallet from his pocket and gave it to Hiyono. He doesn't have an extra energy to resist Hiyono when it comes to food. He can't even stop her from stealing his bentous. She seems to have some techniques that she learn from watching her cartoons to steal his lunches every day. That no matter what methods he does to prevent her from her ravenous schemes…still, no effect.

"Just don't spend it all."

"Eh? Did-you-say-something?" Hiyono turned to Ayumu w/ a blank but w/ a big smile front.

Oh no. . It seems that Hiyono doesn't intend to hold back from spending Ayumu's money for food.

'_This is bad. I must stop her from devouring my precious allowance.'_ Ayumu thought.

Hiyono on the other hand, started picking random foods and stuffs that's edible. Just like a child that doesn't want to be left out. Until she got a sight of a pudding-like cake in a one particular stand in the shop. She heaved Ayumu hastily on the way to that certain stand.

As she stood on the front of the stand, she bent her body down to look closely at the cake that caught her attention w/ her pointy finger on her lips. Until one voice that seems to belong from a woman broke in on her thoughts of this palatable looking pastry. "Do you want to try this miss?" we have a free taste, and if possible that you'll like it, you can buy for one-piece or a box." A woman in her 30's stood beside the canter w/ her uniform w/ an apron on.

"Ah yes! I would like to taste it first."

"Ah wait" Ayumu interrupted. "How much does it cost?"

"One-piece is for 500 yen, and a box is 5000 yen."

Ayumu raised one of his brows '_Why is this fluffy-looking thing costs so much? If this girl will be delighted.. no, this girl will definitely buy a box of this.' _Ayumu thought.

Then the woman opened the large container and picked one cake. Hiyono excitedly tasted it, and eaten half of it gracefully. And w/ one gulp, her eyes turned into shapes of heart.

"Let me taste it too." Then Ayumu take a hold of Hiyono's hand that holds the cake and slowly, he savoured it. Hiyono gasp as Ayumu had already eaten what's left on her hands. But Ayumu is not done yet. He pulled her hand closer to him and he licked the parts of Hiyono's fingers where there's icing in it. He licked it at a slow pace w/ his tounge and lips.

Hiyono stood frozen and speechless, as she blushed. Her mouth was slightly open in awe.

The woman in the canter is also dumbstruck. '_Wow, they're such a cute young couple. They're even holding each other's hand.'_

Yes, they didn't even notice that they were still holding hands. When Ayumu is finished, he looked at Hiyono in the eyes while a smile on his face is shown. "Do you want another one?"

And this made Hiyono more aggravated. "Ah! Eh, ah no! Let's go buy the ingredients for the dinner now. Let's not waste time here, uh, eh, Kiyotaka-niisan is waiting! And besides, this costs so much. Hehe, let's go!" and instantly, she hurriedly dragged Ayumu w/ her to buy the ingredients.

Hiyono is so smitten and she can't stop herself from shaking. And Ayumu can't help but to be entertained by her expressions. A small smirk is drawn on his lips.

As they were making their way out of the shop, some girls were whispering to each other. "Wow, what a hot guy! But he already has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and they really look cute together, they're even holding hands while shopping. How sweet."

"Why, I'm jealous."

"Eh me too.."


	9. Chapter 9

A repeated knock on the door was heeded all over the house of Narumi's. A black-haired woman runs hastily towards the banging door.

"OK, Ok, just wait a minute." She yelled.

As she unlocked the door, two teens, a boy and a girl stood straight in front of her.

"OH Ayumu, Hiyono-chan! Welcome back! Come inside now and thanks for your work!" the older woman gladly welcomed them.

"I can see that you two were so into each other while shopping huh." The owner of the house entered the scene. "You're even holding hands up until now." And he smiled broadly at the 2.

"Oh you're right! Did you two have fun?" Madoka added.

Hiyono was taken aback and a big question mark appeared in her sight. Then she realized that they really we're still holding each other's hand. And because of that, she immediately pulled her hands out of Ayumu's hand. '_Oh no! Have we been like this since we got out of the house and all the way to the shop? And why did neither of us even noted that?'_ Hiyono thought while getting dizzy because of the slight heat she felt in her cheeks and the numbers of question marks and exclamation point that's been lingering around her head.

Ayumu noticed Hiyono's flustered countenance. And, yeah right, even if he doesn't expose it, he really thinks that Hiyono is very cute when she's blushing. Never once did he even think that, this girl could make such a dainty expression. And it makes him want to tease her more. He put himself beside the braided girl and holds her head and put it on his broad shoulder and also, he deviated his head towards Hiyono while looking straight at his brother and his sis-in-law.

"Ofcourse. We even ate a cake for free and it's really delicious. And we really enjoyed it, right?" he even put a stressed on the word 'enjoyed' to make Hiyono remember. Sly Ayumu! Then he looked at Hiyono while smirking. And the girl blushed in anger and embarrassed way again. "Huh, ah! What… are you-!"

"Haaaa!" Madoka screamed. '_Why is my heart beating so fast? Is this because of Ayumu and Hiyono-chan? Oh God! Oh God! It's like I'm watching a romance movie!" _she thought while her hands are on her pinkish cheeks while looking at the 2 w/ wide eyes and open-mouthed front. "Kiyotaka!" she glared at her husband "I want a camera now."

The man sighed, "I say, you have to wait for now, we don't have it." And his wife pouted.

…***…

Then comes the time for one of their favourite past time, dinner of course! The two girls' hungry stomach was now growling loudly that even the two guys in the house heard it so clearly.

"Uh geez, hehe, sorry.." Hiyono giggled in embarrassment.

"You felt ashamed for the first time?" Ayumu asked sarcastically. And of course, in order to not let her mood be ruined by him again, she just ignored his mocking to her.

….

"Now tell me, what happened between the two of you while you're out there shopping?" Madoka asked of nowhere to break the ice mongst them.

Hiyono was taken aback by Madoka's sudden interrogations "… Uh, nothing much.. why do you ask?"

"Hmm, really? But I sensed that something cheezy really happened…"

"You? A slow woman sensed? Pfft!" Ayumu hold his laughter.

"Don't underestimate me Ayumu! I have known from the looks on your faces when you got home! Hiyono-chan was umm, well a slight red color was drawn in her cheeks so that makes her blushing! And you were grinning!.."

"What? I was? You must be mistaken Onee-san. Why would I blush in the first place anyway?" the honey-haired rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I wonder why too." The brunette guy gave her a beaming look. This made Hiyono mad and her face had gotten redder and her ears are emitting heat gasses.

"That's what I'm saying! Something really happened!" the older woman stamped her foot.

"Now, now, Madoka, don't put your nose too much on that matter for now.." the other Narumi guy whispered softly to Madoka. And just from looking at her husband's eyes, she quickly got what he was trying to convey to her. Then she replied him with a nod.

After their dinner…

_'What's with Ayumu today? Does he enjoy teasing me that much?! What he did to me in the store was completely unforgivable!' _The lass with a honey locks thought while her veins were about to pop from her temples. She then decided to cool her head off in her room's balcony…

She opened the white curtain with pink spiral designs in it revealing the magnificent scenery of the night outside her room. She then opened the glass door. Fresh cold air welcomed her while caressing her delicate pale skin. She slowly inhaled the gushing wind while she's feeling its coldness going down her pipe. Then the radiant starry sky absorbed her eye's attention. It's like the view on the Milky Way. Full of fascinating shimmering stars.

"…pretty…" was the only word she managed to utter.

At the same time, on the other room.. the bishounen guy too was in his deep thoughts.

Don't try deducing it though; you'll just distress yourself by doing so. No one has the knowledge on what's in this guy's mind anyways.

Ayumu was buried on his bed with his two hands at the back of his head while looking at the ceiling. He then gathered himself to take in some fresh air. He lazily got up from his slumber and go straight to his room's balcony. When he was about to open the glass door, he saw Hiyono was there standing while gazing at the vast sky.

For all your knowing, Hiyono and Ayumu's balcony are just one so every time they enter their balcony, whether they like it or not, they will have to face each other.

He just then settled himself side by side the glass door and look fixedly at the girl. Evidently, he can clearly see the lass' countenance loaded of uncertain emotions while harnessing a serious yet tender façade whilst skimming through at the dazzling stars of the night.

On the spur of the moment, mild frigid winds pass by causing the girl's hair to waver. She tried to catch some of her hair's strands that's covering her dainty face and gently put it behind her left ears.

_'She looks more normal when she lets her hair down.' _As usual, Ayumu thinks sarcastically about her. But even though, he's like this towards her, there's an unexplainable restrained emotion deep inside him that he feels towards her.

After a few minutes of observing her, he finally opened the glass door that's been on his way to the balcony.

So then, the sound of the opening door startled the girl, making her gasp in surprise and breaking her chain of thoughts. She looked at the direction where the sound came from and she saw the chocolate colored hair lad walking towards her.

"A-Ayumu?! What are you doing here?" She looks so puzzled and Ayumu can't help but to think that Hiyono's expression just now is priceless. He wants to laugh at her, but then, he didn't.

"You really didn't know or are you just plain stupid? Our room's balcony is just one." Ayumu said apathetically.

"What? Madoka-neechan never mentioned this to me. Maybe I'm just plainly unlucky." Hiyono managed to get back at Ayumu's words at her. Great achievement Hiyono.

Ayumu's temple twitched when he heard that. Because he knows that what Hiyono means is that she is unlucky because whenever she wants to enter this balcony, she'll have to see his face.

And he's somewhat mad because of what Hiyono said.

He cornered her on the balcony's stone railing. Sealing her two hands in his own hands. Gripping it hard and tight making her twitched. He then put his head closer to hers, while looking at her w/ an expressionless face. His eyes examining her face and not long, Ayumu, slowly let his lips touch Hiyono's nose. This made the girl gasp "Na, nani-!"

Ayumu then cut her words by completely kissing her cute nose. He then looked at her w/ a complacent look. He smirked, let go of her hands and leaving the balcony and the girl alone.

Hiyono, didn't know what just happened. It happened so quickly. And by the time, she finally realizes, it was her defeat again. That guy managed to kiss her nose again! He really enjoys torturing her.

And as for Ayumu, he's satisfied with himself again.


	10. Chapter 10

The subsequent day, the maiden w/ a lovely honey locks, got up from her couch before her usual wake-up time in the morning. And the reason is to avenge and to get even with the poker-faced fiend named Narumi Ayumu, she has to formulate a flawless scheme to achieve a sweet revenge on him.

She got up from her double sized bed, not even having double thoughts whether to fix it back to its original arrangement. She then hastily but prudently unlatched the door in her chamber and quietly passed through the hallway that connects her room from Ayumu's room. When she safely succeeded in passing through brunette's room, she then speedily and animatedly transports herself from the up the stairs to the final step of the stairs. Overcoming completely the ten-stepped stairs in just one step. Briskly, opened the bathroom and shower herself in a lukewarm but skin tingling water.

The girl got out from the bathroom, no more than a towel wrapping her body up. Water advancing down from her locks then to her neck and all the way down to her chest. And what stood in front of her almost more or less gave her a heart attack.

She gaped at the form of life being w/ an apparent look of shock and flummoxed expression, let alone her heart that almost hop off from her ribcage. The pulsating of her frightened and petrified heart reverberated deafeningly on her ears that almost felt like it was just next to her eardrums. Caramel- colored eyes stock-still gawking at the shape in front of her still not certain of what or who this figure is. A figure that is just about a head taller than her w/ a shade of fair-toned skin. A physique that's just appropriate for a high school boy that's in good shape, not so rugged and full of muscles and definitely not frail. An ideal body for her.

At a slow pace, she elevated her head up to catch a sight of the countenance of which this body belongs to. Chocolate-brown eyes, a pointy nose that fairly complimented his eyes and lips. An auburn-colored hair with a distinguishable smooth spiky locks that point in every direction. And add that signature stoned-face appearance that only that guy has. A guy she knows very well, the very same guy that is standing now in front of her. '_Narumi Ayumu!' _her mind bellowed uproariously.

The lad peered at her w/ an unmovable face examining her from her damp hair down to her moist neck to the towel that's enveloping half of her body, not ample enough to conceal her curves and figure, down to her fair-skinned legs.

"A-Ayumu..w-what are you doing here so early in the morning?" An anxious voice barged in the boy's thoughts. He looked back at the face of the motionless girl that's standing in front of him. Needless to say, he can clearly see her startled expression.

"What about you? It's unusual for you to be up so early in the morning." He answered her without halting.

"Ah y-yes. That's right. I um..' the caramel eyed girl look back and forth evading the guy's somewhat unfeeling and questioning eyes. Her gestures are undeniably telling Ayumu that she's constructing an alibi for her surprising actions. And her eyes that are clearly looking for reasons suddenly widened means that she has already formed a cover story in her mind. "Yup! I got up early because I need to go to school before classes starts because I promised Takashi-san that I'll teach him this morning the last thing he needed to learn in order for him to be qualified as a perfect vice-president for our club!" and she finished her statement with a broad grin on her face.

'_Excellent Hiyono! A perfect explanation that even Ayumu won't suspect. Hihih!' _Hiyono grinned inside of her.

As for our teenage detective, he raised an eyebrow after hearing that guy's name. Plainly isn't pleased to hear that guy's name so early in the morning. But still, he kept staring at the girl without moving a single muscle in his countenance.

"W-what?" Hiyono questioned as soon as she realizes that Ayumu didn't seem to buy her answer.

Ayumu took a step in the direction of Hiyono forcing her feet to step off backwards. He kept moving towards her until her back comes in contact to the frigid wall behind her. And this made Hiyono become aware of their current situation. "A-Ayumu? Is there a problem?" She asked him w/ an obvious pleasing smile and a little startled look in her eyes.

But Ayumu paid no attention to her questions and put his both arms on the wall w/ Hiyono in the middle. He lowered his head enough to be on collateral on Hiyono's face, gaze at her eyes w/ a mischief look in his brown eyes. "Is that really the reason why?" She heard him asked.

"O-of course! Do you think that there is something else?" Hiyono's answer made him more aggravated. But he doesn't exhibit this in his expressions. '_Meeting that guy so early in the morning huh. Like I would let you to.'_ Ayumu thought coldly and somewhat a little angry.

Ayumu, who was now planning something to keep Hiyono from departing the house early, leaned her head closer to the girl's ears, softly blew warm air that made Hiyono's body shiver. He grinned faintly when he felt Hiyono's body move before his presence. He let his lips touch the skin on Hiyono's neck, travelling from beneath of her left ears up to her jawbone. And going at a leisurely pace up to her left cheeks and up to her cheekbone. While doing this, Ayumu smiles secretly and playfully within his incomprehensible mind. And for sure he's really having fun and taking the time of his life in this distinct moment with Hiyono. While on the other hand, our quivering young Hiyono is really perturbed and is thrown into a fizzy by Ayumu's unexpected and atypical behaviour.

_'Wh-what is this b-bastard doing to me so suddenly?!'_, her thoughts are going out of control.

"Hey!" she finally holler at the guy that's been enjoying on torturing her while hauling up both of her hands and are trying to shove Ayumu away from her. But Ayumu is quick to grab both of her wrists and pinned it on the wall. The helpless girl attempted to break free from his grasp, but she can't. In terms of physical strength, she really can't compete with Ayumu. He's a healthy and a strong guy after all.

"Ugh!" a hurt sound escaped her mouth. Their eyes finally encounter each other and a discernible fury can be distinguished on the young's woman caramel-colored eyes. But it seems that Ayumu is not shaken by the lass' agonizing glare but rather, he glared back at the girl's eyes with an unconcealed coldness put on view within his chocolate-colored eyes.

His striking features give rise to a sneering kind of simper; his eyes still latch on hers. He then let go of Hiyono's hands and turning his back on her while saying "Ba~ka" with a sarcastic tone.

"Naniyo?! I should be the one saying that! Konoyarou!" Multiple vexed nerves keep popping out in the young girl's temples. But the stoic guy paid no attention to her rampage but instead, turned to her with his back somewhat facing her, both hands are on the pocket of his pajamas, slowly tilted his head while gaping at her and finally, he stuck out his tongue as a sign of complete victory over her while undeniably making fun of her face-to-face.

The irritating actions of the lad provoke the girl even more. An erupting volcano sprouts from her head and catapulting an enormous amount of lava and molten rocks. And of course this was just a presentation of her fume to Ayumu.

"Why you-! I'll kill you Ayumu!" her voice altered from a girly cute voice to a voice a lot lower than of a lady's that blends with a killing intent sound. She equipped herself to charge towards Ayumu with a desire of beating him up. But as she finally succeeded in taking her first step ahead, the towel surrounding her body, without warning, abruptly loosened up, but it seems that Hiyono didn't notice this so without hesitation, she landed her second step forward. And unknowingly, the fabric cloth that's up until now, struggling and trying hard to coat her body up and keeping itself from falling, now can't bear to hold itself any longer. The poor cloth bid farewell and apologized to Hiyono for failing to inoculate her concealed body.

And plop! A small noise like that of a cloth that landed on the tiled floor silence Hiyono's ominous groans and solidify her movements, fastening her in her current position. Intervening all of her thoughts of dementia and bringing her back in her normal and conscious state. '_No- no way….' _She thought nervously. She then perceived Ayumu's stone-faced wavered and presented an astounded and shocked expression. And seeing this corroborated her uncertainties and suppositions. The hammerings of her heart shoot up in speed. '_This is not happening… This is not happening… No.. No way..' _these phrases kept on running through again and again in her mind. Little by little, she turned her head down while at the same time swallowed the trapped liquid in her throat.

"Iyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs after seeing her exposed body is on display in front of Ayumu and is clearly visible in his pair of scrutinizing eyes.

A tiny seed of tears manifested on the edge of her eyelids. She then cried out and brawled like a mad person. Indubitably, she's not able to take the occurrences on that very hour.

The girl's frantic yelling made Ayumu realized of how things stand at that time. He quickly closed her slightly open mouth and let out a deep sigh. He picked up the towel that's been lying on the floor and tenderly put it around on Hiyono's body. The woman then felt a hand tapped her head. "I'm sorry." She heard Ayumu say and his footsteps that's walking away from her.

The moment she heave her head up, Ayumu can no longer be seen in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

That same morning too, because of everything that had happened, she came running late for school. And worse, the poor high school student was punished to stand in the school's hallway with two buckets full of water, occupied both of her hands. These unpleasant memories kept playing in her mind, stopping her from focusing on her club work.

"This is so frustrating!" she shouted frantically inside her clubroom and in front of her computer. Then a triple knock on the door brought her back to reality from her bothersome imaginations. "Ah! Come inside!" she called back to the person behind the door.

A young boy in his teenage years with moss-like colored hair appeared before her eyes. "Oh it's you Takashi-san! It's good to see you again." She smiled sweetly at the boy and this certain boy can't help but to feel shy in front of her. He can feel his blood gushing up in his head causing him to blush.

"I'm even more happy to see you again too Yuizaki-san."

"Oh stop it with the formalities already. We're friends now so you can call me by my first name you know." Hiyono said while slapping the air with her hand.

"Really? Then, is Hi- Hi- Hiyo.." having trouble pronouncing her first name, Takashi blushed even more. But he braced himself. He has to stop looking so pathetic in front of her. He repeated, "Is Hiyono-san alright with you?" he locked Hiyono's eyes inside his tangerine-colored eyes, looking at her with full of emotions and feelings just for her.

Hiyono didn't expect this especially coming from the gentle Takashi so she didn't manage to respond on his question. She was caught up in this boy's gaze.

They gaze at each other for almost like ten seconds. Then until, "Ehem!" the glasses guy with spiky fiery red-colored hair cleared his throat. The two was startled by this and nearly jumped off from their position. Seeing this, Kouseke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are we interrupting something?"

"We?" asked Hiyono.

"Oh yeah. Blade children here and our savior!" the lad with a cat-like eyes clamored proudly with a big proud grin is evidently shown on his façade. Then enter the tall athletic girl with long legs, a short girl with silver-colored hair and beside her, a guy which is so known and familiar to all of them, tugged by Rio with both of her arms. And probably the smartest guy in their campus. Narumi Ayumu. And by his expression, anyone can presume that he is in a bad mood and is pissed about something.

Hiyono grimaced when her eyes caught Ayumu in their sight. She's still mad at him because of what had happened. Even if he, this guy Narumi Ayumu actually apologized to her, still it doesn't change the fact that he had seen her body without covering! It's unforgivable!

'_Hmph!'_ she abruptly turned her head away from Ayumu. And of course, her actions haven't escaped the staring eyes of the young detective. And he had already guessed that this woman still hadn't forgotten about the recent incident this morning.

"So uh," the red-headed guy continued, "we apologize if we happened to interfere with your chit-chat or whatever the two of you were doing in this room alone and no one else is watching you, and ah I remember that the two of you were absorbedly gazing at each other, so concentrated that I assumed the two of you were already caught up in your own private, impenetrable worlds, so what are the two of you supposed to do when we haven't- Ouch!" the constant nattering of Kouseke was intervened by Ryoko"s solid punch.

"You're exaggerating Kouseke! Stop it will you? You sound like a girl! Geez." The short-haired brunette chastised Kouseke.

'_Geez, Ryoko's such a KJ. I was just trying to make Narumi-otouto jealous..'_thought the poor Kouseke.

"That's right Kouseke-kun! I was just telling Takashi-san that he can call me by my first name since we're already friends." Hiyono said while gesticulating and pointing her pointy finger in the air.

"Really? Is that all?" Rio added while eyeing Takashi with bantering eyes.

"Um yeah. I admit that I was in fact glad that Hiyono-san proposed that I call her by her first name." the determined Takashi confessed.

"Wow, is it just me or does that sound like a confession?" Ryoko said with an amazed voice.

The tête-à-tête and teasing sustained, chuckles and chortles, embarrassed voice and mischievous tenor can be heard all over the clubroom. All of them were so engrossed in their talk that they didn't notice that one of them is actually not so fond, not so interested and perceptibly so annoyed by their conversation.

"Hey," Ayumu finally said, and his words truly caught everyone's attention that resulted for him to be the focus of everyone's concentration. "Hiyono-SAN," he intentionally stressed the word san while staring fixedly at Hiyono alone, and then he continued, "YOU DROPPED SOMETHING."


	12. Chapter 12

All eyes laid straight on chocolate-haired boy in pure confusion, and then in between 3 seconds, all of them gape at the newspaper club president. Clearly showing the expressions of confusion and looking for an answer in what Ayumu had said 30 seconds ago.

"Eh? Did you drop something Hiyo-chan?" Ryoko asked with a big question mark's popping out of her head.

"What? She didn't drop anything, what are you talking about Narumi-otoutou?" Rio questioned Ayumu.

"Ah, nothing, I just remembered something." Then he stared straightly at the honey haired girl.

'_This guy-! He's making me the focus of his entertainment again! Blurting out those kinds of things! He's pissing me off!' _The president of the newspaper club thought while trying to conceal her disturbingly furious look by twisting her features, producing a very repelling to gaze at smile while scowling back diametrically to the guy with auburn locks and moreover trying her greatest not to jump at him to yank that exasperating spiky hair out of his head until he's totally bald.

"Ahahah." She tried to laugh it off nonchalantly but her outside's countenance does not display the expression that she wishes to exhibit before the judgments of her peers.

The guy with cat-like eyes gulped as soon as he has seen Hiyono's front façade while snickering in a girly but to a certain degree somewhat irked laugh. The genuine and pure smile she had at the moment when she was with Takashi had gone missing not long before from her appearance and was altered into a you-don't-even-want-to-look-at-face.

"Ahahaha," she laughed again, this time, it truly made Kouseke really scared. "Now, now Ayumu-_KUN_," her voice made a very dreadful sound and in addition, her tone rather got distorted because of her inside-out voice when she added the honorific. "I'm sure that the thing you remembered is not worth asking for and is not even interesting, so will you do all of us a favor?" Her smile became even more sinister when the edge of her lips almost reaches the tip of her ears. "Get the hell out of my clubroom before I take the pleasure of kicking you out of here."

The individuals inside the clubroom, well with the exception of for the two that's been catapulting dagger looks to each other which is Ayumu and Hiyono, swallowed at the same time simultaneously. Just by watching at the Honey-hair lass' unexplainable, creepy, and funny look, it's not hard to comprehend and fathom that something not laughable happened amid these two, that Ayumu is using in order to annoy Hiyono. And Hiyono, on the contrary is trying to shatter this matter out of Ayumu. A matter that she doesn't want to be remember of, not by Ayumu himself and something that she doesn't want others to know.

The three blade children's inquisitiveness button has been turned on! They so want to know that forbidden incident that has occurred concerning these two, so desperately. '_What could that be?!...I want to know!'_ phrases like these, kept assaulting their brains, rampaging inside their heads and messing up their thoughts, trying to get out from their fastened mouths, not wanting to be immobilized. But, though their unrelenting need and desire for that banned information is excessive, still, it will not compare to the fear they're feeling right now under Hiyono's killing aura. So they decided to just zip their big mouths.

Ayumu, not even daunted by Hiyono's terrorizations looked stoically at the girl with honey locks then turned to the guy with moss-like colored hair. "I already told you before, do you believe me now? That girl is a very scary and violent chick." And without another word, he left the clubroom leaving the persons inside loss for words.

'_What the?...' _the little silver headed girl disbelievingly thought. '_That guy can be a child sometimes. His intentions were so obvious! Does he really think that presenting that side of Hiyono-chan to Takashi will make him give her up? Ugh… What a brat.'_

Rio looked all over the place, and seeing that neither all of them has a word to utter, she heave a sigh. She reminisced that other time that something precisely like this also took place here in the same room and with the similar persons involved. And of course, the culprit behind these uncomfortable minutes is permanently the unaffected Narumi Ayumu.

'_That guy…. Doesn't he realize that every time he cause a disorder like these, I'm always the one who has the burden to alleviate the difficult atmosphere that he made?!' _She sighed again while devising words of enlightenment in her head to encourage and plead the good and light vibes to return to their clubroom again.

Then a cracking sound broke the stillness amongst them and has been the reason for them to be alarmed. "Murasaki Takashi-san please immediately come here in the teachers' office. I repeat Murasaki Takashi-san please immediately come here in the teachers' office." The same cracking sound ended the announcers' speech.

That announcement triggered Rio to speak. "Well Takashi-kun, I guess you have to go now. It seems urgent."

"Ah yeah, I guess you're right, I'd better get going now. See you all later." Takashi waved his hand to them and before he got himself completely out from the clubroom, he instantaneously turned his head to look at Hiyono's direction to look at her straight in the eyes. Hiyono notices Takashi's movements and she can't bear to avert her eyes from Takashi's gape so she too looked at him unswervingly in his tangerine colored eyes. Then the lad smiled at her softly and gently. A reassuring smile that's telling her it's ok, for everything that had happened. Seeing and apprehending the meaning behind Takashi's smile, Hiyono's heart warmed up and all of her feelings of anger and hate had vanished. And she also managed to smile back at Takashi before he's completely cannot be seen from the clubroom.

The blade children didn't notice this happened to Hiyono and Takashi for it occurred a little bit too fast. But Kouseke is the only exception. After all that he had perceived between the two, at that time when they first arrived at the clubroom, he can't help but to keep an eye on them. Kouseke is not slow and is a sharp one so he knows what's going on between the two recently even without either of them verbally telling him. '_You gotta work fast Narumi-otouto. You got a strong rival.'_


	13. Chapter 13

The silver-haired girl yawned as she was stealing glances to the clock that's just right exceeding the blackboard for it is just about time for the classes to be finished in this particular high school in Japan. She simpered. She counted inside her head, '_4, 3, 2, 1, Over.'_

**Kriiiinggg!**

She leapt from her seat and went straight to where the short-haired brunette girl and the guy with spiky red hair are. Rio hauled each of their hands and heaved them out of the classroom.

"Hey Rio! Where are you taking us?" Kouseke yelled at her from behind.

"Shut up cheapsake. We're going to visit the Narumi's."

"Well I guess that's fine. We haven't seen them these past days." Ryouko agreed.

"Then if Ryouko says so.." the only guy mumbled.

"I heard that. Hopeless romantic." Rio snorted as she provoked Kouseke.

"Wh-what?! I didn't say anything!" he quarreled.

"Too bad. I heard that too." Ryouko added while viewing the sky with a serene smile was plastered on her face. Kouseke remained wordless while trying to hide his cherry-colored face.

….

The raven-haired woman unlocked the door that's been pounding for quite a while now.

"Good evening! Madoka-neesan!" The 3 with familiar faces greeted her in harmony.

"Oh it's you guys! It's been a while." She responded willingly.

"They wanted to see you and Kiyotaka-oniisan." The girl in braids stated while she closes the door for she's the last one to enter the house.

"I'm glad you still want to see the aging me." A man that looks like Ayumu hooted when he entered the sala of his house where Madoka received their guests.

"You don't look that old, old man." Kouseke joked as a replacement greeting.

Their discussion went on until a rumbling sound overcome the whole house and hushed all of them. "Ah hehe." Someone chuckled.

"I'll prepare dinner right away." Kiyotaka instantaneously mounted up from the sofa and directly went to the kitchen. It was then at that time that Ayumu got down from the stairs and he saw his brother's already preparing dinner. "Did that girl's gluttunous stomach grumble again?" he spoke.

"Don't say it that way Ayumu! I was just simply hungry!" A familiar voice screamed back from the sala.

'_So the grumbling of Hiyo-chan's stomach serves as their time clock for their dinner?..'_ Ryouko thought.

"Hahaha! You're amazing jou-chan!" Kouseke laughed with his hands on his stomach.

"Hehe. You think so?" Hiyono chortled as she scratched the back of her neck. "Well then, let's help prepare the dinner with everyone!" she energetically cried.

"Did I just heard a very good idea?" Madoka exclaimed.

"You heard right! Nee-san." Then the two women bat an eyelid at each other.

"That sounds fun! I'll show you all my great cooking skills!" cry out the silver-eyed little girl.

"Uh…. You can cook?... Rio…?" Kouseke pointed at the little girl with a very disbelieving look.

Fuming nerves popped out from Rio's temples. "Come here! I'll show of what I'm capable of!" then she hove kouseke by his ears on the way to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's follow them." Ryouko invited.

When they reached the kitchen table, Hiyono instantly took out a ladle and declared proudly, "I'll be one of the cooks for tonight's dinner," while holding the ladle up with her right hand and her other hand is on her waist, posing like she was some kind of a champion. Then brusquely, the light of her self-proclaimed victory got smashed by the hand which belongs to the guy named Narumi Ayumu.

"Done daydreaming?" he spoke while he stole the ladle from Hiyono's hands, "then you can get out of the kitchen now." He ended his speech and seized Hiyono's wrist, pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" she bellowed at Ayumu with wrinkled forehead.

"I already let you hold the ladle. So that's enough for today."

"Wait, I want to help in the kitchen!" she angrily tramped her foot.

"I don't want you and your clumsiness destroy the kitchen." He answered flatly then he turned his back on the girl.

Madoka then showed up and called out, "Don't worry Hiyono-chan! I'll be the one to work-out your-" she got cut off when Ayumu stood in front of her.

"You too, stay away from the kitchen." Ayumu ordered.

"B-but-" she tried o reason with Ayumu and turned around to look at her husband for help. But all of her hopes got crushed when she saw the look of her husband that's agreeing with what Ayumu had said.

"Hmph! Fine! Moronic siblings." She mocked the Narumi brothers while hiking out of the kitchen. She joined Hiyonoin the sala and sat beside her.

They healed themselves by talking bad about Ayumu and Kiyotaka and laugh to their hearts content while they were carelessly making fun of the brothers. Their rowdy laughter's can be heard all over the house. And the persons in the kitchen clearly heard all their sarcastic insults to the Narumi's.

"Yeah right! Ayumu's just like a blowfish with that spiky hair of his and all!" Hiyono cry out and both of them laughed like crazy.

"That sounds like Kouseke for me." Rio suddenly spoke in the kitchen trying not to laugh.

"Rio…. You…." Kouseke can only mutter these words for he is also slightly agreeing to Rio that he actually looked like a blowfish.


	14. Chapter 14

(a/n :

Hey there again fellow fanfiction readers and writers! It's been quite a while since i've posted a new chapters and i want to apologize for the very late update. school's over so i now have an ample time to work on my story.

i really hope that you will like my story although the developments are really slow.

thank you all for reading. and please do review if you have anything to about the story.

onegai minna. please review. your comments and reviews will give me a lot of happiness. hehe

chapter 14 served. Enjoy!)

Dinner is served and Kiyotaka called Hiyono and Madoka from the sala and they all gather round around the table. The table is a rectangular-shaped and can be occupied by eight persons. On the left side, there sat Rio, Kouseke, and Ryouko. Across them are Hiyono, Madoka, and Kiyotaka. Ayumu occupied the vacant seat between Hiyono and Rio's sides. And the very first one to dig in was Hiyono of course. And there had been an exchanged of complimenting words for the foods until one of them abruptly changed the subject.

"Madoka-neesan, have you already heard of the guy that confessed to Hiyono-chan and even joined in her club?" Rio asked Madoka.

"Oh yeah! What was his name again?" Madoko, answered, showing that she was interested in the topic.

"It's Murasaki Takashi. He's Narumi-otouto's classmate by the way." Kouseke answered in Rio's stead in between bites.

"Really Ayumu?" Madoka asked.

"Ah." Was the only response she got from the brunette guy.

"And now, Hiyo-chan calls him by his first name already and vice versa." Ryouko wonked at Madoka.

"Really? Well isn't that a little bit too fast?" Madoka said while her pointly finger is on her chin.

"It's because were already friends. It's not a big deal." Hiyono joined in the conversation while stuffing her mouth.

"So, do that guy still likes you?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Yes!" Rio answered, "He's so still inlove with her!"

After Rio's boisterous exclaims, they were interjected when they heard a sound of a utensil dropping on the floor.

"My bad. I dropped the fork." Ayumu bent his body down to pick up the fallen fork from the floor and washed it in sink. They all looked at him in silence until he got back and sat again on his chair.

"And so? Where were we? Ah yes that's right! Takashi-kun still likes Hiyono-chan." Rio resumed the unattended conversation.

"Wow! He's still charmed by your beauty Hiyono-chan." Madoka said with a beaming big smile. "And? Do you also like him?" comes the immediate question of the older woman to the honey haired girl.

**CLANK!** Another interrupting sound.

"I dropped the spoon." Ayumu said and did the exact thing he did when he dropped the fork.

'_Yeah I know… He's doing that on purpose.'_ Kouseke thought.

'_Ah… my jealous little brother.'_ Kiyotaka thought while taking a bite.

"So! Do you also like him? Hiyo-chan?" Ryouko continued to ask with the understanding of Ayumu's actions, annoying him more than he already is.

And this time, Ayumu dropped both the spoon and the fork.

'_Geez.. He's hopeless.'_ Kouseke thought with his palm is on his face.

"Ooh! We were so engrossed in chit chatting that we didn't notice that were already done eating. And ooh! It's already late." Kouseke said while standing up to deliver his dishes in the sink.

"It's ok Kouseke-san. I'll wash the dishes." Hiyono smiled at Kouseke.

"No Hiyono-chan, we'll help you." Rio held Hiyono's shoulder.

"It's as Kouseke-san had said, it's already late. And I'll let you know something; I really enjoy washing the dishes." Rio then smiled at Hiyono.

"Ok then, we'll get going now. Thank you for the dinner! We'll come again!" and they bid goodbye and leave the Narumi house.

After Madoka had locked the front door of their house, she approached the braided girl, " Are you sure you don't want any help Hiyono-chan?"

"I'm good!" was Hiyono's reply.

"Then I'll leave the work to you." She smiled softly at Hiyono and the younger girl did the same.

Madoka was about to leave the kitchen when she was stopped by a hand. "Wha-!"

"Shhh." Kiyotaka muzzled her and pointed at the kitchen. Madoka cocked her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at the direction where her husband had pointed to. She saw Ayumu was still in the kitchen sitting in a chair while watching Hiyono wash the dishes. " Let's watch them." Kiyotaka whispered.

Ayumu sat on a chair and watch Hiyono washes their dishes while she hums some random melody. '_Probably one of her weird compositions.' _He thought. But he won't deny the fact that Hiyono has a cute singing voice.

He surveyed and observed Hiyono and every actions she does while smiling non-stop. '_Doesn't she get tired of smiling?'_

He continually watches the girl in front of him. Her back which he thinks is very small and fragile. Her slender arms, her hands which are smaller compared to his. Her hair that's always smells nice. Her bangs that are almost touching her eyes, her nose, her mouth, and…. Ayumu furrowed his eyebrows. And also that time when Hiyono finishes washing the dished and is already wiping her hands with a small towel, Ayumu got up from his chair and slowly walked towards Hiyono.

"Oh Ayumu, I didn't know you were here." The girl said when she turned around and is surprised to see Ayumu is still in the kitchen.

Ayumu didn't respond but instead he just looked at Hiyono. The girl got confused and she asked, "Uhm, do you need something?"

"I was just wondering why is your breast looked so much bigger when you're naked than when you have clothes on."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . .

The girl in braids suddenly got a feeling. A very strong sensation triggered within her. A feeling of want. Wanting to strangle the figure that's been standing in front of her. Wanting to scratch that irritating and aggravating expressionless façade off from that face of his, to crumple it, tore it to pieces and dump it in the nearest trash can. Her lips and whole body trembled in extreme anger. She remained speechless for she can't complete the puzzle of words that she wanted to throw at the guy for her thoughts are a total mess.

"I suggest you buy a new bra. Your chest will hurt if you keep doing that." These words of Ayumu intervened and cleansed all the impure thoughts that have been entering her head.

The couple that's been hiding from the two dropped their jaws and widened their eyes. They can't believe what they had seen and heard at that moment. They slowly turned their heads to face each other. They looked at each other for who knows how many seconds, still with wide eyes and open mouth. Then they looked at the direction where Ayumu and Hiyono were standing without closing their mouths and eyes. Then they looked at each other again. They closed their mouths and adjusted their eyes to their normal size and nodded to each other. That night, the Narumi couple realized one thing, that Ayumu had already seen Hiyono naked.

Ayumu's footsteps brought them back to the earth causing them to splint away from the door of the kitchen before they will get themselves discovered.

That same night, before they go to their respective rooms and indulge their selves in a quiet and peaceful sleep, Madoka visited Hiyono in her room. "Hiyono-chan? Are you still awake?"

"Ah yeah Madoka-oneechan. Come in." Hiyono invited. "Do you need something from me nee-san?"

"No, I uh, I just want to talk to you." Madoka said when she closed the door behind her. " Can I sit with you?"

"OH sure. So what do you want to talk about?"

Madoka told her about the eavesdropping she and her husband did to Ayumu and Hiyono at the kitchen recently this evening.

Hiyono pouted when she remembered the occurrence between her and Ayumu.

"Hiyono-chan, I know that you didn't like what Ayumu had said to you in the kitchen, but I think that he's just worried about you. Though the way he uses to show it is quite twisted." Hiyono turned to Madoka and saw the gentle look on her face.

'_I guess Madoka-nee is right. He did advise me to buy a new bra to avoid my any chest pain.'_ She thought. She looked again at Madoka and replied her with a soft smile and Madoka returned the gesture relieved.

"It's already late. Have a good sleep. Good night."

"Goodnight nee-san." Madoka gave Hiyono a peck on her head before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Here's another chapter. i hope you'll enjoy this one. and please review.. sankyu all!

i dont own spiral, i just simply love Ayumu and Hiyono. they're the ones who triggered me to write. and now, i love writing more than drawing.

but anyway, i really hope you'll give reviews and comments about my story. ; )

Narumi Madoka, without warning had promptly bestirred oneself like a shot from the noise of her alarm clock. She stroked her still drowsy eyes while her unoccupied hand stretched out for the warning device in attempt to turn it off which she successfully did. She rose up from her bedstead still yawning and as soon as she unbolted the door of their room, she was welcomed by a very delightful aroma which originated at the kitchenette of their house. The curves of her lips visibly formed a smile while shutting her eyes and inhaling deeply the scent that she loves and identifies so well. By this time know, she already knows that her spouse's out there concocting breakfast for all of them. She smiled at the thought that this day will be a day-off intended for all of them.

Day-off….

Her eyes swiftly unwrapped up as she had recalled something in her mind. That's right. This day, she had made a schedule and had planned to go shopping with the lassies. This idea served as her fuel to get on moving. First, she rapidly went to the younger girl's chamber. She leisurely unfastened the door without knocking since she thought that Hiyono is still in her bed snoozing. But as she opened the door, she was met by Hiyono's figure standing diametrically at her with a tilted head.

"Ah Hiyono-chan! Good morning, you're already awake! Let's go downstairs. Breakfast is already served." She clutched Hiyono's hands and pulled her down the stairs to the dining room.

"Nee-san, are we doing something today?" Hiyono already partially fathomed judging by Madoka's behavior.

"You guessed right Hiyono-chan. Because today, were gonna go shopping!" Madoka balled her fists and toss it up the air.

When they were about to have breakfast, she remembered that she have to give Rio and Ryouko a phone call.

**Kriiiinnnnggg!... **Someone picked up then . . . . . Done calling Rio.

**Kriiiinnnnggg!... **Someone picked up then . . . . . Done calling Ryouko.

"So how did it go Madoka-nee?" Hiyono inquired.

"They're excited." Madoka guaranteed Hiyono.

"So you girls will go and gonna have a bonding at the mall?" Kiyotaka queried.

"Of course. This is my precious day-off and I want to spend this day with the girls."

"You must have lots of money." The husband commented.

"Yeah! You really do have lots of money." Mrs. Narumi said before filling her mouth with lots of food.

Then silence fell at their house.

. . . . . . . . . .

The girl in two ears and the girl with short hair arrived at the Narumi residence at the precise time when one of the girls living in the house finished polishing up herself up.

Ayumu heard a knock on the door and he half-heartedly opened it revealing the two blade children. "Oh Good morning Narumi-otouto!" Rio greeted him followed by Ryouko, "Morning Otouto."

"Yeah, morning." He responded.

"Hey guys! Good morning! You just arrived in time." They all turned to the direction where the voice emanated. It was Hiyono, walking towards them at the same time waving her hands.

She wore a pink printed body-fit blouse with a matching black fitting blazer on top. White mini skirt that's covering half of her fair legs. And she also wore a cute boots which extended from her foot halfway to her knees. She also didn't braid her hair today, she just simply put it down and letting it flow graciously.

They all look at Hiyono with awe. She didn't have to put make-up just to become attractive. She's just beautiful as she is now.

"Why hello! Good morning! Sorry girls, I just finished dressing up." Madoka entered the scene.

"It's ok nee-san. We just got here." Ryouko assured her.

The three girls chatted and flattered each other about their appearances and get-ups, while Rio remained beside Ayumu.

"Hiyono-chan's beautiful isn't she?" Rio suddenly asked.

Ayumu looked at her for a second and answered, " I guess so."

"You're falling more deeply in love with her aren't you?" Rio asked again with a mix teasing tone.

This time, Ayumu didn't turn to look at her but instead, he just kept his eyes on the three girls that's been giggling and chatting non-stop. "I guess so."

After he answered Rio's questions, he walked towards the three girls and bid his goodbyes to them still wearing his poker face.

The silve-haired girl was dumbfounded, dumbstruck, flabbergasted and astonished in her current position with a big open mouth and with a very big eyes. She remained like that for about 30 seconds. After her jaw got exhausted, she closed her mouth for a second and swallowed the stucked saliva in her throat. She tried to recall the thing that had caused her to be in this state. '_What was that again…?'_ she tried hard to remember it once more. And poof! That's right. It's her conversation with Ayumu just a minute ago! The thing that had caused a great impact on her.

Ayumu, the poker-faced guy, just confessed that he is actually in love with Hiyono! He didn't even contradict her statement about him falling more deeply in love with Hiyono. In fact, he truthfully agreed to her, though, his face still remained expressionless, but still! It was so shocking that it almost made her heart jump out of it's ribcage.

She composed and gathered herself. She fixed her face that's just got recovered from shock. She looked at Hiyono and smiled. '_I'm feeling so glad right now that I don't even know what to say. Narumi-otouto finally got honest with himself. He finally admitted the feelings that he had for Hiyono-chan. I'm glad. Even if it's just a small development.'_

"Rio, let's go now and enjoy ourselves at the mall!" a voice intervened her thoughts.

"I couldn't get more excited." She proclaimed and grabbed the honey-haired girl's hands. And then they left the house.


	16. Chapter 16

…

The four girls reached at the mall wearing jocund faces. They decided to directly go to where the department store of the mall is. Thousands of different kinds of clothes with variety of styles and brands entranced their senses.

"Girls, don't hold back on buying, I have Kiyotaka's card with me so don't worry." The oldest among them declared with a wink.

"Don't worry, I haven't got the intention of holding back in the first place." The brunette winked back.

The four of them laughed and started looking out for the items and clothes that they want to buy. But before Madoka plans to get herself lost in the pleasure of shopping, she approached first Hiyono.

"Hiyono-chan? Want to buy first a new bra?" she asked Hiyono with a smile.

Hiyono understood what the older woman is trying to convey, she smiled back. "I'd love to."

They entered the ladies' section where the brassieres can be found. They looked around and what enveloped their eyesights are the different colours and styles of the brassieres surrounding them.

"By the way, what's your size Hiyono-chan?" Madoka asked with furrowed brows.

"Um, ah, 34-C." she answered shyly.

"Wow you got a big rack Hiyono-chan! You should be proud." MAdoka praised her. "So? What's the size you're wearing now?"

"34-B." she answered while looking down at her chest.

"What?!" Madoka widened her eyes. "Then you really have to change that immediately!" then she grabbed the girl's hands and hauled her to the brassieres that has her size and picked the first 34-C size bra that she saw. Then she towed the girl again to the nearest fitting room. She didn't even give the privacy she should have. She stripped the girl by herself, first the blazer, the blouse, and lastly the thing's that been squeezing the poor girl's breasts. After the stripping she did to Hiyono, he held the new brassiere up like she was offering it to someone from above, then she carefully put it on the girl's chest. And lastly, she did the most obvious thing to do when wearing a bra, fastening the hook.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked Hiyono, so proud at herself for what she did.

"It feels so much better. It fitted perfectly." Hiyono said while slightly tapping her chest. "Thank you Onee-chan." She smiled at Madoka.

Madoka returned the gesture and patted her shoulders. "I guess you have to thank Ayumu too. And then! Let's go buy lots and lots of clothes!"

They spend more than 3 hours satisfying their ravenous selves just by picking and buying clothes. It was Kiyotaka's money they're using after all. So they didn't even hold back and they didn't even feel a single drop of hesitation in their part.

So next stop, Madok asked if they could accompany her to buy a camera, so they all went to a shop at the mall which sells the latest brands of camera available.

"Why do you want to buy a camera nee-san?" asked the curios Ryouko.

"Well I just want to find myself a hobby and that is to take pictures." The raven-haired quickly thought up of an excuse, which is in fact a lie. Her real purpose is to capture the cheesy moments between Ayumu and Hiyono and make it an album for her own enjoyment.

After they have bought a camera, they strolled around the mall while eating icecream. Until one of them saw a familiar face. She tossed her hands up in the air and waved it to get the attention of the person she just saw. Then she inhaled deeply and shouted, "Heeeeyy! Takashi-san!"

Her efforts were not wasted for she got his attention on her first attempt to call out to him. After the man had recognized the face and the voice of the woman that had called on to him, he immediately runs off to where Hiyono is.

"Hello Takashi-san! Were you also shopping here in the mall?" Hiyono excitedly asked.

"Ah no, I was just strolling around to see if there will be anything that will interest me in here." He answered half joking.

"Hahaha. What kind of reason is that." Hiyono laughed. "Oh by the way, Rio and Ryouko is also here with me."

"Heeyah! Takashi-kun." Rio greeted. Then Ryouko smiled and waved her hand to Takashi as a sign of her greeting.

"And also Madoka-oneechan, she's Ayumu's sister-in-law." Hiyono introduced Madoka to the guy.

"How are you Takashi-kun? It's nice to meet you." Madoka extended her arms to Takashi.

"Me too, Narumi-san." And he returned the gesture.

'_So this is Takashi-kun.'_ MAdoka thought while scrutinizing the guy in front of her.

"This is a perfect timing, there are lots of things that I want to buy for the clubroom…" Hiyono murmured to herself but apparently, her murmurs can also be heard by the four of them.

"Madoka-neechan, could you please permit me to go with Takashi-san?" Hiyono asked for Madoka's permission with her hands clasp together in front of her face.

"Of course, it's for your clubroom right? And I already enjoyed myself so much together with you girls."

"Go ahead Hiyono-chan, We'll drop your things at the house." Rio had said.

"Really?! I owe you all this time. I really really thank you all."

Then after that, the girls went on their separate ways….

Madoka went home with Rio and Ryouko, hekping her with all the things they bought. She entered the house alone and this triggered Kiyotaka's curiosity.

"Why are you alone? Where's Hiyono-chan?"

"We met Takashi-kun at the mall and Hiyono-chan asked if she could go with him to buy the things that they need for their clubroom, so I agreed." Madoka explained.

After the explanations, they simultaneously looked at Ayumu to see if his expression changed at all. But they're hopes bang down when they haven't seen any muscle move from his face. But they were sure that Ayumu also heard what Madoka had said so they didn't move their eyes away from him.

Ayumu noticed that his brother and sister are intently looking at him, knowing the reason behind it, he shrugged his shoulders. He continued on his task on making something. Something that looked like a food. Probably a home-made snack.

'_Isn't he bothered even just for a little bit?' _Madoka thought while furrowing her brows.

By the time Ayumu had finished preparing his snack, he got out of the kitchen only to bump his head on the kitchen's door.

The couple was startled.

Ayumu walked on like nothing had happened towards the stairs. He stepped on his left foot, then right foot. And he bump his forehead again on the wall near the stairs, this time, he rubbed his forehead clearly showing the fact that it actually hurt. Then he proceeds on walking upstairs.

The couple stares at him with slightly open-mouth. They looked at each other and Kiyotaka spoke, "Yep. He is definitely so bothered by it."

"Tell me about it." Comes Madoka's answer.


	17. Chapter 17

…***…

At the mall with Hiyono and Takashi…..

"Hiyono-san where do we go first?"

The caramel-eyed girl places her pointy finger on her lower lip and peers directly above evidently revealing that she is earnestly giving some contemplation to the question Takashi had thrown at her.

**GRUUMBBLLEEE…**

Her digestive system answered more rapidly than her nervous system. And it's decided! First and foremost, they were going to a cafeteria to have lunch and to stock the girl's empty stomach.

Subsequently their fulfilling quest in the restaurant, the two of them departed after the superstore of the mall to purchase foodstuffs cause Hiyono plans to supply their mini refrigerator of their clubroom with abundant amount of foods.

The only two members of the newspaper club, together pushed a big cart and run like they are some kind of an excited children around the supermarket and seized random eatabls and snacks that has taken their interests. They had occupied the push-cart with assorted foods in no time. Then they settle to share the expenses for the food they had taken on board.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Takashi-san." The president articulated after their edibles were successfully packed while extending her arms towards the vice-president.

"The pleasure is mine Pres." The vice-president completed their business-like handshake.

They stared at each other for a second and bursted out laughing. Laughing at each other until they got out of the supermarket.

They wandered around the mall and exchange nonsense talks until their throats and mouths got weary.

After their endless gibberish conversations, they went to buy supplies they needed for their clubroom and some materials to design and give their little clubroom a new and refreshing appearance.

The following events of their little adventure around the mall ended when they realized it was already 6:30 in the evening.

….

While at the Narumi Residence…

Narumi Kiyotaka is preparing dinner. It if wouldn't have been for the ones he loves, hell he's going to make an effort making dinner.

Madoka happened to pass by at the kitchen and saw her beloved getting the feast ready for the three of them. Three…..

"Oh yeah Kiyotaka, Hiyono-chan's not going to be with us at dinner. She'll probably go eat with Takashi-kun so you don't have to prepare dinner for her." Madoka remembered and instructed her husband.

"Alright then." '_Now that I think about it, without Hiyono-chan here, there's a big difference in our daily food consummation. She eats the same amount as Madoka.' _Kiyotaka thought.

The three of them gathered at the dining table and started to eat their dinner in silence. "It's kind of lonely when Hiyono-chan's not here." Kiyotaka suddenly spoke.

"Yeah. I guess were already used to Hiyono-chan's presence." Madoka added agreeing to Kiyotaka's earlier statement.

"Don't you miss her already Ayumu?" Kiyotaka focused his eyes on his brother.

Ayumu didn't answer and question and continued to eat his dinner. '_Miss her? More like longing for her.'_

…

Back to the mall…

Hiyono and Takashi spend their dinner at a certain restaurant inside the mall. All of Hiyono's orders are extra-large. Takashi was surprised at his new discovery about Hiyono. She does have a huge appetite just as Ayumu had said. Weird to say, he didn't find it disgusting but rather, he thinks it's quite cute. For a small and petite girl like her, she does eats a lot. And so, they ate to their hearts content and Hiyono continued to blab while stuffing her mouth.

It's already 7:00 pm when their stomachs felt contented. They decided to call it a day and split their belongings among the two of them. Hiyono decided that Takashi should be the one to keep the foods that they had bought for she doesn't know what she will do if she'll be the one to keep an eye on them. So she tasked herself to keep the supplies and materials.

But before they go to their separate ways, Takashi offered to take Hiyono home which Hiyono gladly accepts.

"Where are you living Hiyono-san?" Takashi asked on their home.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but I live at Ayumu's house."

Takashi jerked his head visibly showing shock from what he heard from Hiyono's mouth.

"You live with Narumi?"

"Yeah, my mom had leave for work and apparently, Ayumu's brother and my mom are acquaintances so she had me live with them for safety and security purposes." Hiyono explained thoughtlessly.

"I see. Do-do you like living with them?" he stammered as he questioned the girl with him.

"Of course! Every day is fun." Hiyono grinned to the guy with her.

Takashi then left the conversation unattended. He wanted to ask what her relationship with Ayumu is, but then he didn't. Although they quarrel most of the time, he can't help but to feel insecure knowing that Ayumu and Hiyono are living under the same roof. He doesn't know why but he considers Ayumu as his rival. Though he haven't seen Ayumu showing signs that he is attracted to Hiyono, there's that small gut feeling that's been bothering him and telling him that there's really something between them.

'_No, get a grip Takashi. There's nothing. Nothing. You like Hiyono-san right? Then just go for it. For her.' _ He rebuked himself to erase the intuition he had about Ayumu and the girl that he likes.

It's already 8 in the evening when they reached the Narumi household. Hiyono introduced Takashi to Kiyotaka and Kiyotaka expressed his thanks to the guy for taking care of Hiyono and for taking her home safely.

They chatted for a little; Madoka asked about the objects that they had bought. Until Takashi had said that he already has to go home. But before he got out of the house, he peered at Ayumu who is also observing him. With a cold and emotionless eyes. Then he evaded his gaze and bid goodbye to Hiyono and left straightaway.

After all of the commotion about the guy who had taken Hiyono home, Kiyotaka carried the stuffs Hiyono had brought with Madoka's help leaving Ayumu and Hiyono alone in the sala. Hiyono looked at Ayumu and remembered that she have to thank him.

"Hey Ayumu, Thank you."

Ayumu slightly raised his brows, " For what?"

"Nothing." She then smiled at Ayumu.

"Ayumu said nothing but he just viewed her straightly.

"Did you already have dinner with Murasaki?"

"Yup! At the mall." Hiyono answered instantly.

After hearing her answer, he turned his head and gaze away from her. "I know…. You're always hungry… I made a pudding…. Earlier….. At the fridge…" he mumbled while swallowing some of the words.

But it is still enough for Hiyono to comprehend what he is trying to convey to her.

She smiled and unswervingly went to open the fridge and snatched one piece of pudding and went back to where Ayumu is. She tasted it and her cheeks started to turn red because of its undeniably delightful taste.

"This is so great Ayumu! You're the best chef for me!" Hiyono grinned at him while giving him a thumbs-up.

Ayumu, not completely showing his emotions, looked at her stoically but with a very gentle and tender expression intended just for her alone…..

And with that, Madoka takes a picture of them secretly..

A/N. another chapter finished. i hope you liked it. although there's less Ayumu Hiyono moment. becuase i really intend to make their relationship a slow one. you know, that Ayumu really has to put more effort t get Hiyono. something like that.

anyway, i hope you all continue to read my fanfic till the end. thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the veeeeeerrrry late update everyone.! I got hooked at the anime called AKB0048 so i have to spend a week watching it. by the way, here's the late chapter.

The red-headed lad stepped on his foot in attempt to get out from their classroom when dismissal has been properly announced by the teacher.

When he successfully got his whole self out of the four-wall room, his eyes instantly caught the walking tall brunette girl in its field of vision. A small smile unconsciously manifested on the edge of his lips. He quickly leapt and run towards the said girl who have made his heart skip a beat.

"Ryouko!" He called to the brunette.

"Oh hey Kouseke." The tall girl immediately responded when she turned her head towards Kouseke.

"Are you going to Jou-chan's clubroom?" He queried her.

"Not today. I have something I want to buy so…" Ryouko didn't elaborate her statement for she knew Kouske already got her point.

"Ah.. then would you mind if I come along with you?"

Ryouko looked at Kouseke who was just a bit taller than her and smiled. "Actually, I would love to have your presence with me today."

Kouseke blushed after hearing the girl's statement. He placed his hand under his nose to cover his mouth and his visible strawberry-coloured countenance and looked away. "I love to have you with me every day…." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Ryouko peeked at the boy's covered face with wrinkled brows.

"Hey guys~!" a familiar girly voice interrupted the two.

Rio ran towards them while boisterously waving her hands up in the air.

"Are you going to Hiyono-chan's clubroom today?" She asked them both after catching up to them.

"Nope. I'm buying something today and Kouseke's gonna accompany me." Answered Ryouko.

The not so tall girl gaped at Kouseke who has just recovered from intense blushing. "Hey Kouseke. Are you planning to do something to Ryouko?"

The glasses lad snapped his head at the teasing question of Rio. "Wha! I'm not plotting something! I just wanna keep her company!" spat the flustered Kouseke.

Rio chuckled and said, "Ok OK, I get it. You don't have to get so nervous. You blushing freak."

Kouseke's eyes suddenly widened. He touched his face with startled look. '_Am I really blushing right now?'_ his thoughts questioned him while his hands were continuing patting his face's features.

"And you Rio?" Ryouko looked down at the small, petite lass.

"Um, well, I'm going to visit Eyes-san's place today." She stated and her cheeks turned into light pink while fidgeting in her current position.

"Aha! I caught you! You can't fool me now!"

The two girls were alarmed when Kouseke bellowed while confidently pointing his finger to Rio.

"You're the blushing freak Rio!" he continued seemingly satisfied with himself. And then he noticed the two were looking at him with half-lidded eyes and with a very displeasing look.

"What?" He asked confused.

Ryouko sighed and said her goodbye to Rio as she tugged Kouseke with her…

…

The caramel-eyed lassie was sitting leisurely in front of her computer while happily humming a happy song.

Then the door slowly opened and revealed a tangerine-colored eyes peeking at the inside of the clubroom.

"Come in Takashi-san!"

The moss colored hair lad took his first step towards the entrance of the room and saw his president's eating some snacks while leisurely sitting on some chair. He scanned the four-wall room and saw the plastic full of materials, already lying open on the table. He perceived that the girl with braids is already in the mood for decorating the room. He smiled and turned towards Hiyono.

He looked at her for more than a second and uttered, "Shall we get started?"

Hiyono swallowed the remaining edible in her hand and got up from the chair. "Yep! But I have to fill in our mini ref first. Did you bring the foods?" she said while her eyes are obviously screaming 'Foods! Foods!'

Takashi chuckled. He liked this side of Hiyono. "Yup. Here it is." He lifted the big plastic bag that's been hanging from his hands for quite a while already.

After seeing the plastic bag with full of foods, Hiyono's eyes widened in gaiety and the sparkle in her eyes tripled its brightness. She grabbed the bag and hugged it tightly in her arms like a little child that doesn't want to share her snacks. "I really knew I could count on you vice-pres!" she grinned at the boy in front of her while giving him a thumbs-up.

And Takashi grinned back. He really likes Hiyono. After getting to know her better, his feelings for her just rapidly increased without even backing down.

He started arranging the things that they will need in decorating their little lively clubroom while Hiyono took care of the foods.

Then they started decorating the room….

…

It's already night when they had finished their tiring but enjoyable activity inside the clubroom.

"Phew! We did a good job Takashi-san!" Hiyono exclaimed while putting both of her hands on her waist and looking seemingly proud of what she had done while looking around their newly dressed clubroom.

"Indeed Pres!" Takashi declared, copying Hiyono's actions.

After praising themselves so much, they decided to go home.

On the way home, they walked in silence. Takashi took this opportunity to ask Hiyono. He looked at Hiyono who is looking at the sky with a childish look on her face.

"Umm, Hiyono-san?"

"Yes?" she answered without turning her gaze away from the sky

"If it's ok with you like to hang-out with me again sometime?" Takashi tightened his grip.

This time, before answering the boy's question, she turned her head to look at him and flashed a faint smile. "Fine with me."

Takashi felt relieved after hearing the girl's answer. He looked at the starry sky and found himself happily smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

…***…

"So….. In other words, you're all here for the second time to get a free dinner." The guy with spiky brown hair specified with half lidded eyes that's directly aiming to the three individuals that's been contentedly slouching themselves on the sofa.

"Don't say it like that! We're here to bond with you guys again." Said the silver haired girl while smiling sheepishly at Ayumu.

"Rio's right Ayumu. We're all friends and it's only right that we should all strengthen our bond. Ah…. The bond of friendship… My heart feels warm deep inside. It gives me a feeling of an unexplainable happiness and security. You know what I mean? Those feelings I harbor knowing that I have my precious friends by my side…" Hiyono remains to tattle with her hands on her chest with twinkling pair of eyeballs.

"I'm going to prepare dinner…" Ayumu pronounced with a slightly raised tone just enough to let Hiyono hear the word 'dinner' and with a purpose of shutting her mouth from babbling relentlessly.

The visible images that have been popping out of Hiyono's mind's imaginations about 'friendship' got snappishly demolished.

She instantly altered her head to where she perceived the word dinner is. She looked at him straightly in the eyes. There was a 10 seconds of stillness. Then deliberately, a sneaky sly form of smirk got exhibited on the honey-haired girl's lips.

It grew wider.

And wider.

And wider.

Seeing this tenacious sneer, Ayumu already discerned its meaning. And to think that this smile came from the girl in front of him, namely Yuizaki Hiyono, it signifies something…. Dreadful.

So he quickly got himself to turn away from her but an unexpected hand clutched his shoulder, bringing an end to his plan of escaping. He sighed, "NO."

"Come on Ayumu! I promise I won't destroy anything from the kitchen." Hiyono begged while tightening her grip on Ayumu's shoulder. But Ayumu is fast to pull away from Hiyono's clasp. He then continued his pace headed for the kitchen.

But he was immobilized again by the same hand that had stopped him not a minute ago. And this time, she grabbed both of his shoulders with both of her hands. He massaged his flinching temples before he turned to face Hiyono. He looked annoyed, proven that his eyebrow is persistently rising and rising again and again.

"Didn't I say that you're not allowed to enter the kitchen?"

Hiyono looked at Ayumu and looked at down on her feet.

Ayumu guessed that Hiyono already gave up and understands that if she were ever to set foot in the kitchen, some terrible things will transpire. But when he was about to turn his foot away from Hiyono, he was startled by the hands that had seized the collar of his shirt. "Wha the-!"

"Please Ayumu!" a pair of caramel colored glaring eyes met his. "Just this once, I promise that I won't make a mistake in the kitchen. I'm begging you!" her glare got more intense to the point that it can be called a threatening glare.

"I'm humbly pleading you here Ayumu!" She added.

'_Is this your way of pleading…?'_ he thought while not looking directly at Hiyono. He exhaled.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Just this time though." He finally managed to say, for he knows that this mode of Hiyono will not let him go off the hook until she got what she wanted.

Hiyono's face brightened up and she smiled broadly. She cupped Ayumu's cheeks with her hands while smiling up to him.

The three blade children stared in awe at the two. They slowly lengthen their necks to witness what Hiyono is going to do.

Their hearts raced as they stare with wide unmoving eyes. '_Is she going to do it?! Is she going to do it?!' _they all thought excitedly.

Ayumu stared at the girl whose been staring also at him.

Hiyono leaned her face closer to Ayumu's face.

The three gulped.

The moment went so fast and it leaves the three in a daze and with open mouth.

They recalled….

Hiyono moved her face closer to Ayumu and she pinched both of her cheeks and stretch his face over and over again while saying, " I always knew that you have a slight kindness hidden there in the bottom of your heart!" she chuckled while still stretching Ayumu's face.

"Thanks by the way." Then she hurriedly leapt towards the kitchen with a hum followed by the still expressionless but so obviously ticked off Ayumu with red swelling cheeks.

The two disappeared from the sala.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….." they mouthed in unison and they got back to where they were seated before.

Then the Narumi couple arrived and was greeted by the three. They talked a lot while Ayumu and Hiyono are on the kitchen busy in preparing dinner.

Surprisingly, not a single explosion was heard from the kitchen. Even Ayumu was shocked to see that Hiyono was able to make something that resembles an edible food.

They started their dinner and Hiyono proudly introduced the dish that she had successfully made to all of them.

"Amazing Hiyono-chan!" Exclaimed Madoka.

"Thanks nee-chan." Hiyono grinned.

"I believe it's delicious." Madoka added.

"Of course! Ask Ayumu, he already tasted it." Her grin got wider.

"So how was it Ayumu?" Asked Madoka.

"Not so delicious. But still eatable." He plainly stated.

Hiyono glowered at Ayumu. Then turned to all of them. "Let's eat now, shall we?"

They started eating and Kouseke noticed that the only dish that Ayumu had touched is Hiyono's dish.

He tried to contain his laughter by putting his hand on his mouth but his shoulders are betraying him. He tried so hard. '_What a cute guy.' _He thought amused.

"Ah yes! I have something to tell to all of you." Rio got everyone's attention.

"Eyes-kun's birthday is coming soon and he wants all of us to come and celebrate it with him." She stated

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"At his apartment."

"That's it! We're going to have a party!"

"Damn right!"

"Yeah!"

They exclaimed in joy until Hiyono broke in an asked a question. "Um Rio? When's Eyes-san's birthday?"

"On the 20th Hiyono-chan."

Hiyono sighed in relief after hearing Rio's answer.

"Is there something Hiyono-chan?" Rio asked.

"Ah nope. I was just relieved that Eyes-san's birthday is on the 20th because I promised Takashi-san that I'll go out with him on the 24th." She explained.

After comprehending Hiyono's statement, Ayumu didn't drop his spoon nor his fork like he did last time, but he simply was frozen in his seat.

Kouseke who's also surprised at what Hiyono had said had recovered his composure and peeks on Ayumu on the corner of his cat-like eyes.

"Really?!" Madoka exclaimed surprised too. "It seems that you two are getting along more than I expected."

"Yeah Hiyo-chan. Wait, are you two… you know? 'together' now?" Ryouko added with interest.

But before Hiyono could even react to Ryouko's question, Ayumu stood up from where he is seated. "I'm done." He picked up his plates and put it on the sink and directly went upstairs.

A minute of silence occurred.

"I'm also done." Kouseke broke the ice in the atmosphere.

"Me too." Followed by Rio.

The rest of them finished their dinner with an awkward lingering silence.

The two young women helped Hiyono do the dishes and went home after.

It's getting late so the persons left in the house got their selves ready for a goodnight sleep.

…..

That same night, Ayumu couldn't bury his mind into a deep sleep like he originally planned. So he got up from his bed in frustration. He perceived that everyone was in their own rooms already so he got out from his room and went downstairs. He looked around the house to see if there's a place that he could kill his time. He spotted the sala. The soft couch, the television…

'_That's a good place to kill time.'_ He placed himself comfortably on the couch and turned the t.v.

That same time, Kiyotaka got out from their room in attempt to drink a glass of water.

After filling himself up from the kitchen, he spotted his little brother comfortably slumping himself on the soft lap of the sofa. Since he didn't felt the need to sleep at that time, he joined Ayumu in the sala.

"Can't sleep too?" he asked his otouto.

"Aa." Was the answer he got from Ayumu.

"You're watching Anime?" Asked Kiyotaka again after noticing what was played on the tv.

"Yeah. The only show at this time."

"You should've invited Hiyono-chan. She would love this show."

Ayumu didn't say a word.

"Ehm speaking of Hiyono-chan, seems that you got a tough rival over her huh."

"….."

"What was his name again? Ah yes its Takashi-kun."

"…"

"I can tell from the way he looks at Hiyono-chan that he really likes her."

"….."

"The same as you do. Only that yours is much deeper. Isn't that right?"

Ayumu didn't respond. He didn't even turn his gaze away from the television but he is clearly listening at his brother's talks. And all the statements and sentences that Kiyotaka had uttered had hit the bull's eyes.

Kiyotaka smiled inside him knowing that Ayumu is already giving a thought about what he had said to him so he quit talking and indulge himself in the show.


	20. Chapter 20

The president of the newspaper club stepped on her foot towards the right corner of the clubroom where the mini refrigerator stands erect. She extended her right arm attempting to grab the opening handle and unlatched in completely. Inside, there were assorted kind of sweets, appetizer, and desserts. There were also a variety of fruity yoghurt drinks too. She snatched three kinds of food and handed over the two to Ryouko and Rio.

"Thanks Hiyo-chan. By the way, I don't see the shadows of your vice president here." Ryouko said while taking a bite on her food.

"Oh yeah….. he said he had something….. important errand to do so… he won't be able to… come here." Hiyono answered with her mouths full and in between bites and chomps until she completely devoured the food in her hand.

She stood up and went to get more foods again and drinks for the three of them. She went back her previous seat and started devouring her food again.

"Then let's talk about him since he's not here. Hihi" Rio suggested with an evil smirk.

"Right. You still haven't answered my question last time when we had dinner at the Narumi's." Ryouko crossed her legs. "So, are the two of you together now?"

"Nope. Me and Takashi-san are merely friends." An immediate and plain answer from the braided girl.

"Really? Then do you have feelings for him? Like feelings of more than friends?" this time. It's Rio who's the one who asked.

Hiyono stopped eating and looked at the two of them straightly. "I'm happy when I'm with Takashi-san."

Hiyono's plain but sincere answer silenced the both of them. They understood what Hiyono meant in her sentence. She didn't mean that she has feelings for Takashi but she did literally say that she's happy when she's with him. That counts for something right?

Rio remembered Ayumu. His confession. He said that he likes Hiyono. Finally when Ayumu admitted his feelings. She heaved a heavy sigh.

They abruptly changed the subject and didn't bring Ayumu up in their conversation. After their little chitchat, they decided to go buy foods and presents for Eyes' upcoming birthday. But they will need the help of the boys so Ryouko called Kouseke first.

"What did he say?" Hiyono asked.

"He agreed right away."

"Of course he will, since it's his beloved that had asked him." Rio teased and Hiyono joined her by giggling.

"I'll get back at the two of you." Ryouko shot back at them.

"Next is Ayumu-kun. I'll call him." Rio volunteered. She dialed some numbers and the phone at the opposite line quickly rang. After a minute or two, someone picked up the phone. "Hey Ayumu-kun!" Rio greeted first.

"Ah….. Hey.." the guy on the opposite line answered reluctantly and unenergetically.

"We're going shopping for Eyes-kun's birthday." She started elaborating.

"…. And?"

"And we want you to join us. And we have to buy him presents too." Rio said annoyed by Ayumu's reluctancy.

"…."

She hadn't got an answer from the other line and because of this, her aggravation got tripled. She massaged her temples from the left to the right. Then she adjusted her ruined cheeks and put on a sweet smile and whispered on the phone. " Hiyono-chan is also going with us."

"….. Fine. I'll go.", was Ayumu's answer before he hung up.

"So, is he going with us?" Ryouko inquired when she saw Rio closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"Of course. He won't dare to say no after I mentioned Hiyono-chan's name." Rio declared.

"Really? What an obvious guy."

"Atleast he's more honest with himself now."

"Rio, Ryou-chan! Hurry up!" bellowed Hiyono from outside the clubroom. They followed her and then they're off to the mall…

…

The five of them met at the heart of the mall. Two familiar faces are already standing there waiting like a stone statue. Then comes the three running girls towards their direction.

Breathing heavily, Rio said, " Sorry we're late." The two didn't answered back so she continued, "Ok since we're all here now, let's start buying foods!" she stood in front of all of them and started pointing her fingers to each one of them. "We'll split into 3 groups. Ist group, in charge for the snacks and beers, are Ryouko and Kouseke. 2nd group, in charge of the special dessert for Eye's-kun, are Hiyono-chan and Ayumu-kun." She finished her speech with a mighty grin.

"Then what are you going to do?" ask Kouseke.

"Ho-ho!" she laughed. "I want to be alone in picking Eyes-kun's present." She giggled and run off, not giving Koueke the chance to spat with her.

"Why that Rio-!"

"Leave her be." Ryouko cut him off before he explodes and dragged him away from Ayumu and Hiyono whose heading to the supermarket already….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While Ayumu and Hiyono are walking their feet off towards the supermarket, they can't help but to notice some girls are whispering whenever they pass at them. They overheard two girls talking. "Hey don't you think that guy's cool?" one girl pointed at Ayumu.

"Hey Ayumu, they seem to be talking about you." Hiyono whispered to Ayumu while looking at those girls. "They think you're… cool?" her tone raised when she mouthed the word 'cool' clearly indicating her doubts about Ayumu being cool. " Weird girls…. Saying that Ayumu is cool." She mumbled but it is still heard by the guy with her. But he didn't react at her statement.

"Now that I think about it, you never got this attention from the girls at school before and blah blah blah…." Hiyono blabs about the past and Ayumu readied himself for here comes Hiyono's unending talks and blabs.

By the time they entered the supermarket, Hiyono still talks about random stuffs, not minding even if it's a one-sided conversation with Ayumu. The brunette got tired of listening to her so he cut her talks with a question. "Do you like Takashi?" yes, this question is been lingering on his mind for some time already. And he wants to hear an answer directly from Hiyono's mouth and lips.

And as soon as hearing that question from Ayumu, she silenced her mouth for she was caught off guard. But she still answered his question. "Uhm well, I like Takashi-san in a way. He's a good friend."

"Then you're going on a date with him as a friend?" comes the another straightforward question from Ayumu.

"Well it's not really a date, but rather, it's called hanging out."

"You like hanging out with him?"

"Yeah, by the way, I'm surprised that you are not saying some cruel things to me today. Not that I'm not used to it." She said with a little bit of sarcasm.

Ayumu stopped on his tracks and looks at Hiyono with an unrecognizable aura and expression. Noticing Ayumu's action, she also stopped walking and turned her head to Ayumu. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows. "What?" she waves her hand in front of Ayumu's face. "Ayumu what's wrong?" He snapped back and grabbed Hiyono's hands that's been hanging in front of his face and used it to drag her. "Let's just go buy the things we needed now." He finally uttered.

They strolled inside the supermarket completely forgotten that they were holding hands. AGAIN.

Inside the sm, Hiyono would sometimes stop at her tracks when she got a sight of a food that she really likes. They're in the supermarket after all. Full of foods. But good thing's Ayumu's there, holding her hands and is quick to pull her back to him when she attempts to go after whatever mouthwatering edible she got her sight to.

'_You have to be alert when you're with her, especially in a place like this.'_ Ayumu heaved a sigh and continued to drag her with him.

After buying the right ingredients that they needed, they're off to buy gifts for Eyes. Ayumu and Eyes both loves to play the piano so he figured out that a piano music sheet as a gift would do. Whilst Hiyono had a hard time thinking about what she would give to Eyes that can make him extra happy on his birthday. Then a perfect idea popped inside her mind. She was going to give Eyes a preserved chocolate cake. So she dragged Ayumu on the cake shop and purchased the cake that she wanted to give Eyes.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Ayumu asked her sarcastically.

She yelled at him, "Shut up! Atleast it's not for myself!" after throwing him glowered looks, she dragged him back to their meeting place.

While walking back their rendezvous place, Ayumu heard some girls talking and pointing at them. "Hey girl, check out that couple, they're so sweet! Holding each other's hand like that."

And because of that, it came to him that again and still, they were holding hands unconsciously.

"Hey." He called out to her for she's one-step ahead of him.

"What?" she stopped stepping on her foot and turned to face the guy that had called out to her.

"Do you like holding my hand that much?"

The honey-haired girl looked at Ayumu like he was some kind of a mental patient that's saying some off crazy things. Half smile formed on her face's features as she was about to laugh her head off to mock Ayumu but she was stopped when she felt a hand pressed hers. That's the time she realized that she really is holding Ayumu's hands.

Flustered, she quickly tossed Ayumu's hand with all of her strength as she breaths heavily. Her expression is clearly showing that she is searching her memory for an answer on where she had started holding Ayumu's hand.

Ayumu looks at his hand that was tossed by Hiyono and turned his gaze again at the contemplating girl. He walked closer to Hiyono and puts his hand on her head. "It's ok, if you want to hold my hand so badly, you'll just have to tell me. I'll let you hold my hand for as long as you want." He said as he pats her head while smiling at the girl with closed eyes.

"What?!" the girl got startled, "Who would want to hold your hand stupid!" then she shoved Ayumu's hand from her head and walks away from the brunette. "Stupid Ayumu! Stupid! Stupid!" she yells at him from afar and at the same time making faces at him.

"Is she some kind of a grade schooler?" he asked himself as he walks towards Hiyono.

All of these were witnessed by the three blade children. They just looked at the two with half lidded annoyed eyes. "Both of you are such a child….."


	21. Chapter 21

She sat on her wrinkled bed as she tries to put on her flat shoes on her foot. She stood up and went to view herself on her whole body mirror that's been hanging on the wall of her room. She then tries to straighten her bangs and her honey locks that have been put on a display on her back. After she is satisfied at her looks, she smiled at herself and picked up her bag and got out from her room.

When she was about to go down the stairs, she saw Ayumu is already half-way down the stairs. "Ayumu!" she tried to call out to him.

"Hey." He answered back without turning his head to face her and continued to walk down the stairs for he is already on his one-step to go down the staircase.

Hiyono pouted and started leaping through the stairs as she shouted at the brunette, "Hey Ayumu! Wait for me!" but she got tripped on her foot on her tenth step and she ended up slamming her body on Ayumu's back.

The guy got startled as he felt Hiyono's body slump against his back. He stopped walking and palmed his face.

"I'm sorry Ayumu. I got tripped. Hehe." Hiyono apologizes as she scratched the back of her neck. She then noticed Ayumu's hand was placed on his face and is looking down at the ground. "Hey Ayumu, Are you ok? I guess not. Well, it's my bad." She tries to peek on his face.

'_I felt it on my back…. Her breasts..'_ thought Ayumu while looking at the ground with his hands covering his half of his face. "It's soft." He mumbled under his breath.

Hiyono heard Ayumu murmured something "Eh? What did you say?" she asked as she furrowed her brows.

Ayumu straightened his head, dropped his hand and face Hiyono with his poker-face façade. "It's soft." He said to her with a straight face and started walking past her towards the door of their house leaving the girl mystified and with a visible big question mark hanged up above her head.

If it wasn't for Madoka's voice that's calling up to her, she never got her thoughts straight and bring it back to the reality. "Ah Hai! I'll be going out now!" she answered back and run towards the door, she closed it and hop inside Kiyotaka's car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They reached Eyes' place which is in a high class hotel, 8th floor, room 303. They knocked on the door and when the door's finally unlatched, they were greeted by a silver-haired girl. Rio welcomed them that as if she's the one that owns that room and telling them to feel at home. She led them to the dining room where their dinner is already laid beautifully on the table. Kouseke and Ryouko were already there too and they're the ones who had set the table up.

They exchange greetings and finally, the guest of honor showed up. White-haired guy in an all-black outfit entered the dining room. Everyone on them greeted him in unison. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! EYES RUTHERFORD!" then they all offered a round of applause for Eyes.

Eyes expressed his thanks by playing a beautiful hymn for all of them using the piano. Then they had dinner after. It's one of the most fabulous dinner Hiyono had in her entire life. The dishes were all high class and of all of them, she's the one who ate most of the food. Madoka isn't even a competition to her.

After finishing their dinner, giving their presents to Eyes is their next activity. The last one to give her present to the celebrant is Rio. They all look at her present with anticipation, curious on what she had planned to give him. Eyes unwrapped her present and it revealed a small square box.

'_What? Is she thinking of proposing to Eyes?'_ Kouseke thought in astonishment.

'_She's giving Eyes-san a ring?'_ Hiyono questioned her mind with wide eyes.

'_Is she serious?'_ was Ayumu's thoughts.

'_Wow. Rio is daring.'_ Ryouko thought amused.

They all focused their sight on the little box that Eyes is holding. He opened it slowly and carefully. All the youngsters gulped in excitement to see what's inside that intriguing box. But all their assumptions became completely wrong when they heard a beautiful melody when Eyes had completely opened the box. Inside, there was a small figurine of a boy playing the piano. The music echoed and resonated throughout the room. They didn't expected that that little box turned out to be a music box. They dropped their jaw and looked at the blushing Rio.

"I hope you liked it." She said.

"Thank you Rio. I really like this. I know you really put a lot of thought on this." Eyes smiled and patted Rios's head.

Hearing these words from Eyes gave Rio a joy in her heart. She smiled at Eyes brightly. So bright that it actually pierced the eyes that's watching them.

After that mushy moment with Eyes and Rio, they proceeded into Eyes' living room. They all gaped in amazement when they entered the sala. It has enough space for all of them and the design is really made by a high class interior designer.

They all gathered at the center of the sala. Eyes' living room has no actual four-footed chairs but instead it has a big 1 foot tall sofa. So they all decided to sit on the marble floor. Others used the soft pillows as their seat and others as their hugging buddies. The boys gathered on the right side and the girls on the opposite side.

They played games as they nibble on the snacks that Kouseke and Ryouko had brought. Board games, card games, and games that they themselves had invented. All of them were crazy in their own way so there never was a boring time and their bunch really knows how to party. So Kouseke decided to bring on the beers and offered it to the boys. The girls also tried drinking beers but they mixed in some fruit juices to make it taste better.

As for Ayumu, he didn't mix any fruit juice or whatever on his beer. He finished one can of beer in no time. But he never expected that the beer has such strong effects on him. He dropped the can and put his hand on his head.

They all looked at Ayumu and they have instantly perceived that he is already drunk. And we all know that when a person gets drunk, he /she will lose control on his /her self. Making it hard for him/her to think straightly. And all of his/her hidden emotions, desires and wants will be revealed.

And as for Ayumu, when got himself drunk, there's just one thing, one person that had appeared on his mind. He lifted his face and turned to Kouseke with a drunken face. He grabbed his shirt and leaned his face closer to him. Kouseke got surprised by his actions and tried to push him away. "Whoa easy man. I'm not tasty!" he joked.

Seeing that Kouseke is not the one who he is looking for, he immediately dropped him leaving a 'thud' sound. "Ouch!" Kouseke cried.

'_He must be looking for Hiyono-chan.'_ Kiyotaka thought and then he looked at Madoka and gave her a gesture to ready her camera.

Ayumu turned to the girls and he staggeringly got over to the other side. He scrutinized each of them and he recognized one of them. The same face that had appeared in his mind.

"Don't you think Ayumu-kun looks adorable when he's drunk? Look, he's blushing." Rio whispered At Hiyono.

"What? Ayumu? Adorable?" asked Hiyono back with a doubtful look.

"Hiyo-chan, he's looking at you." Ryouko told Hiyono.

"This is going to be interesting." Eyes muttered on the opposite side. Kouseke looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"What is it Ayumu? Do you need something?" Hiyono asked the drunken Ayumu whose been staring at her.

He leaned his face closer to hers while looking at her with really gentle eyes. The look that Kiyotaka had been talking about the other night. He placed his hand on Hiyono's right cheeks and smiled. "Hiyono."

"Wha-" Not giving the chance to close her mouth, Ayumu pressed his lips on Hiyono's lips. The girl was so shocked as her eyes widened. She tried to push Ayumu with all of her strength but it's no use because of Ayumu's manly strength. The kiss got deeper and Ayumu stuck his tongue inside Hiyono's mouth and searched for her tongue. Hiyono closed her eyes as she felt Ayumu's tongue touching her tongue. She felt a shiver run over her entire body. She's losing oxygen now and she managed to push Ayumu a little and their lips got separated. But Ayumu is still not satisfied and is looking for more so he pressed his lips on Hiyono's again, this time, the kiss got forceful and demanding. Demanding her to open her mouth for him.

'_How dare this guy kiss me like this?! He! He stuck his tongue in my mouth! How dare he! And it is my first kiss too!' _Hiyono thought madly.

Everyone who was witnessing this moment stared with awe and is also blushing. Kouseke's mouth was wide open. '_Is that Narumi Ayumu kissing jou-chan right now?! Is he that guy?!' _he thought.

Madoka's heart was beating really fast at that moment buts he still captured that kiss that Hiyono and Ayumu had shared.

Hiyono never returned the kiss but Ayumu is still persistent on kissing her until his grip on her loosens up because of the dizziness that he got from the alcohol. And this time, the girl had managed to push him away but good thing that Kouseke is ready to catch the passed out Ayumu.

The honey-haired felt so much shaking in her body; furious nerves kept popping not just on her temples but all over her body. Her hands are shaking so much that thirsting to punch the guy who had just passed out. She gritted her teeth so hard as she looks at Ayumu with so much fume in her eyes.

"Oh no, she's gonna lose it." Ryouko nervously said. She looked at Kouseke and gave him a signal to take Ayumu out from Hiyono's sight. But he didn't quite understand what Ryouko is trying to tell him until he heard Hiyono bellowed with clench fist and gritted teeth.

"I can't stop myself from shaking… and I guess it won't stop unless I can kill this guy!" Hiyono was about to jump on Ayumu in attempt to strangle him to death but the quick witted athletic girl got her and stopped her. But her strength's not enough to stop the raging Hiyono and she needed the help of the police detective Madoka.

The boys took Ayumu away from Hiyono, but the persistent Hiyono didn't let them.

Their fun party got chaotic because of Ayumu and Hiyono. It resulted into a ramble. The others who are trying to stop the chaos got tired and decided to join the ramble. And they all rambled till morning.

And guess what? Our little drunk Ayumu didn't know what he had caused and he slept soundly not minding the trouble that had occurred around him.


	22. Chapter 22

I know it's already very late to say this but I know all of you think that Ayumu and Hiyono is very OOC in my story but that's the changes in them that I stated in my summary. Pretty shallow isn't it? My summary must've misled you all because I really don't know what to put in the summary so I just wrote that. And because of that, I really want to apologize if you have expected something different from my story.

This story of mine is just really my own version of Ayumu and Hiyono's lovestory after solving the mysteries of the blade children. And I also changed some of their characteristics and feelings because I don't want Hiyono to always chase and carry the torch for Ayumu so I changed their situation where Ayumu is the one who has to make an effort for Hiyono. That's why I entitled it New Ayumu and Hiyono (im sorry, I sucked at titles too) but I know all of you have already got my point if you have been following my story.

I'm sorry for the long note, I just want to clear things out and I'm really sorry if I've only realized this now. But I still hope that you'll still continue to read my story. Thank you very much everyone and I apologize for the really really late update. Lots and I mean LOTS of schoolwork to be done.

I DON'T OWN SPIRAL.

So on with the story! Chapter 22

The brunette unknowingly and sluggishly woke up with a heady head and body. He let out a groan when he tried to get up from his comfortable bed. He massaged his throbbing head and when he finally got the whole picture on where he is now, his sight revealed that he is already in his own room. He furrowed his brows in wonderment on how the hell did he got into his room. He remembered that he is in Eyes' place last night.

Last night? Yeah, he was definitely at Eyes' last night, it's his birthday remember? But besides that, he can't recall anything else, on when did they got home or when did he got in his own room.

He slowly got up from his bed and looked at himself at the mirror. He's still wearing the same clothes he wore last night. And he can also smell the faint smell of alcohol from his breath. Kouseke…. Yeah he remembered Kouseke giving him a can of beer but after that, his memory got vague and all blurry again.

'_Maybe I got drunk after…' _ he thought to himself. Right, someone who can't remember what had happened to himself after he's been given an alcoholic drink, naturally one would presume that he got drunk. You don't need to think that hard to figure that out. But the real question is, what had he done after getting drunk?

He intently looked at himself at the mirror and looked for an answer to that answer. He smirked. '_I could only think of one thing that I would do when I get myself drunk. Kissing that girl has the highest possibilities, but who knows…' _he then quickly shrugged that thought out of his mind. He lazily grabbed his towel and treat himself a nice cold morning shower.

…

When he got out of the shower, his empty stomach already told him what to do next. On to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He just hoped that his brother had already prepared their breakfast to save himself from that task.

When he's nearing the kitchen, he heard some sizzling sounds and a delicious smelling aroma. He stepped "Hey aniki-" but he shut his mouth when he did not found his brother inside the kitchen room but instead, who he saw was the honey haired girl cooking in their kitchen.

"Hey." He called out to her.

"Oh is that you Madoka-nee—" the honey haired got frozen when she turned to face the person whom she had thought was Madoka. She stood there like a fish statue at Ayumu with her eyes wide open staring at the man. The instant she got a sight of him again, her emotions got stirred up, rampaging inside her and wants to get out so badly. But no, she has to control herself. She lectured herself. He has to, if she doesn't want to cause a problem like she did last night. She has to get a grip of herself even though she wants to slap the man in front of her so needily.

Slap? It wouldn't hurt anyone if she'd slap him right? Except of course for the person who will get slapped. But he deserved at least one good slap in the face so why hesitate? Just this once. Her hands were already aching for this.

"Oohh… it's you Ayumu." She said it with her sweetest voice that it made Ayumu's body shiver. She walked towards him with a sweet smile fastened on her cute face. And even though Ayumu was fascinated by this, he still can't help but to think that something was off about this girl today. Well, its' not like she had ever been normal high school girl, but this smile of her somehow holds a dark meaning behind.

She placed herself in front of Ayumu and looked up to him, still smiling. She readied her right hand to give him a nice memorable slap but the guy was quick to notice that she would do something to him so he rapidly catch and stopped Hiyono's hand from touching him. "What's your prob-"

"Your right cheek's wide open Ayumu." She said while maintaining her girly sweet voice. And with that, she managed to slap Ayumu with her left hand. After satisfying herself from the sound that transpired from Ayumu's face when she magnificently slapped him, she smiled up to him. He looked at her with half lidded eyes. They remained like that for a second.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. I'm just extremely happy." She said while rubbing Ayumu's cheeks. "Oh by the way, I know that you're already hungry so you should start cooking for yourself now." She snickered and turned her back on him, " Ah, I feel so refreshed."

'_What a scary girl…'_ Ayumu thought while his gaze was still glued on Hiyono.

….

And after that incident, Hiyono would always try to do something bad to Ayumu and always making it look like an accident. She really enjoyed herself so much. They didn't have school this day so Ayumu has to face Hiyono's wrath the whole day..

…

"You sure are having a hard time otouto." Kiyotaka popped out of nowhere and snickered at his poor younger brother.

Ayumu looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders, "What's wrong with that psychopath anyway." And turned his back on his brother.

The much older guy raised one eyebrow, "You mean, you don't remember what you did to her last night?" Ayumu turned to look at Kiyotaka again with his unexpressive brown chocolate eyes. Kiyotaka continued, "You know, at Eyes' place last night?"

The younger man tried not to laugh at his brother's statement for he remembered the thought that had dawned on him early this morning when he was woken up. He averted his head away from his brother and shrugged. "What? Did I kiss her or something last night?" he unintentionally got these words out from his mouth.

Surprised by what Ayumu had said, Kiyotaka wrinkled his forehead and raised yet another eyebrow. "So you did remember the things you did at Eyes' place."

Ayumu froze. What? Did his brother mean that? He studied his great brother's face and expression, searching for that irritating beam that he's usually showing him when he's teasing him to Hiyono. But he found none. Kiyotaka isn't joking then.

He remained stapled on his seat. Searching his memories again if he can found something that has to do with what had taken place last night. But unfortunately, he can't recall any damn thing! His thoughts wonder to Hiyono. '_I actually kissed her? No wonder she's being evil only to me.' _That answers why the girl is acting like an antagonist towards him.

He tried to dissolve the matter and stood up from where he is seated to leave his brother's presence. But one question in his mind stopped him. He faced his brother and asked with a stone-faced façade, "What kind of kiss did I gave her?" this question has aroused his interest and curiosity in this matter.

Kiyotaka on the other hand, though he can read his little brother clearly like a book, didn't expected that question coming from him. He gathered his a little startled composure and answered his brother with the same expression. "Well, you used your tongue when you kissed her."

The brunette's eyes widen a little when he comprehended his brother's word.

Kiyotaka noticed his change in expression '_Hm? Is he regretting his actions now? He probably realized how big Hiyono-chan's wrath fo-' _ But his thoughts got disrupted when he heard Ayumu spoke like he's whispering to himself. "Damn! Why can't I remember anything?" he saw Ayumu putting his hand on his head as if trying to get what he wants to remember from his mind.

'_Whoa, is he repenting for his sins now?' _Kiyotaka thought, slightly feeling a little pity on Ayumu. He tried to reach for Ayumu's shoulder, but he was stopped when he heard Ayumu spoke with little sound again, "I should've remember it. I should've remember what it feels like!" and after saying that, Ayumu walked out of the living room, leaving his brother with hands slightly up and with an open mouth.

So that's what Ayumu is worried for. He's bothered because he can't remember anything. And worse, he can't even remember how it feels like to kiss Hiyono…

"That guy," Kiyotka muttered to himself, "really is my brother."


End file.
